Fireman Sam Stories
by Bethanypop
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Fireman Sam characters


Fireman Sam Stories

Chapter 1: A Real Live Wire

The fire service were learning about electrical fires with a fake television and a set of a living room. Station Officer Steele pressed a button to make the fake television burst into flames. Elvis wanted to throw water at the fake television, but Sam told him to turn the power off first before putting out the fire. Meanwhile, Mandy was helping Helen mend one of her teddies. "Mum can I have a pet instead of teddies?" asked Mandy. "No Mandy you know I'm allergic to fur as it makes me sneeze" said Helen. Mandy went to the park, and saw a squirrel running around the ground and decided to take it home with her. Mandy asked Norman to keep Helen busy, while she sneaked upstairs with the squirrel. Helen started sneezing, while Mandy went upstairs with the squirrel. The squirrel was hungry, so Mandy went downstairs to get some crisps to feed it, and while she was gone the squirrel chewed at the television cable, and the cable started smoking. Mandy asked Helen what crisps they had instead of cheese and onion and salt and vinegar. Helen saw that the house was on fire and Mandy told Helen to call Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax it had sent. "There's a fire at The Floods House" Station Officer Steele said. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced off to the rescue in Jupiter, the fire engine. They arrived at The Floods House, and was told that Mandy had gone back upstairs for the squirrel. Sam rescued Mandy; and Elvis and Penny put out the fire upstairs. The squirrel ran back outside, and Helen sneezed and everyone said bless you.

Chapter 2: A Sticky Situation

Sam and Elvis were putting out a rubbish bag fire and decided to have some iced tea when they got back to The Fire Station. Sam went to Dilys's Shop to pick up some ice and stopped Norman from crossing the road wearing headphones. Mandy came round and told Norman that she had a birthday present for him. Norman opened his present and it was a model air-plane kit. At The Fire Station, Elvis was serving iced tea for the fire service but he accidently spilled it all over Sam's trousers. Meanwhile, Norman was trying to make the model air-plane but then he realised he left the magnifying glass he was using in the sun and it had caused a fire. Norman threw the model air-plane out of the window and it landed on Mike's Van. Mike saw that Norman's bedroom was on fire and called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire above Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced off to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop and went upstairs to Norman's bedroom, and Norman told them that he was stuck to the door with glue. Sam and Penny rescued Norman from the door with nail varnish remover, and Elvis put out the fire upstairs. Norman apologised for setting his bedroom on fire, and Mike told him that he will help him make the model air-plane.

Chapter 3: Alarm on the Beach

Station Officer Steele told the fire service that crates have been washed up on The Beach. At The Whole-fish Cafe, James wanted to the beach but Charlie wouldn't let him. James promised he'd be careful so Charlie let him go to The Beach. Meanwhile, Elvis was late so Sam went to his house check if he was okay. At The Beach, James was playing airplanes when Mandy made him jump. Suddenly, they found a crate on The Beach and they tried to open it, but it fell on top of James. Sarah saw that a crate had fallen on top of James and told Mandy to call Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "James is trapped under a crate on The Beach" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Beach and saw that the crate was making ticking noises. Sam and Elvis used a long stick to remove the crate off James. Back at The Whole-fish Cafe, James aplozised to Charlie for not listening to him and Elvis was given an alarm clock as a present from Station Officer Steele.

Chapter 4: Alien Bug Hunt

The fire service and Helen were doing a search and rescue drill at The Mountain Rescue Centre, with a dummy. Station Officer Steele hid the dummy, and the fire service and Helen found the dummy. Meanwhile, Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James were playing the alien bug hunt game, but saw that Charlie and Mike were playing it too. Charlie and Mike got into Charlie's boat, and set off across the sea to look for alien bugs. Norman saw that Ben had left Neptune out, while he went for lunch, so the children got into the rescue boat, and set off out to sea at full speed. Charlie and Mike saw that Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James were driving Neptune at full speed, and they called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped, and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of Neptune flashing. "Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James are driving Neptune at full speed" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny and Helen got into Wallaby 2 and raced to the rescue. They arrived at The Quay, and saw that James had fallen overboard. Sam rescued James from the water, and Penny drove Norman, Mandy and Sarah back to dry land. Back at The Wholefish Cafe, Sam told them that they shouldn't have taken Neptune in the first place. Mike told them that a new game is out, and everyone started playing it except for Sam and James.

Chapter 5: All At Sea

The fire service were having a tour around The New Ocean Rescue Centre, because tonight was the grand opening. Meanwhile, Mike was setting up The Firework Display, but Charlie told him to be careful, because fireworks are very dangerous. At The New Ocean Rescue Centre, Elvis got himself in a tangle, because Ben showed him how to tie a knot. Out at sea, Mike accidently set off the fireworks causing the platform that he was on to catch fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Mike is trapped on a burning platform" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis, Penny and Ben put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue with Titan. They arrived at the burning platform, and saw that Mike had jumped overboard. Sam rescued Mike from the water, and Elvis, Penny and Ben put out the fire, with Titan's water canons. Sam helped Mike set up The Firework Display, and everyone watched the fireworks.

Chapter 6: All in a Good Cause

Trevor was putting in a new ensuite shower in Bella's bedroom, and Bella was cleaning out her bedroom. Meanwhile, the fire service were raising money for The Children's Hospital. Sam gave Trevor and Bella some raffle tickets, but accidently gave Bella the raffle money case. Back at The Fire Station, Station Officer Steele told Sam, Elvis and Penny that the iron bed was ready for The Sponsed Bed Push. Sam, Elvis and Penny gave Dilys a lift back to the shop, on the bed. After the bed push, when they got back to The Fire Station, they realised that the raffle money case had gone. Sam remembered that he gave Bella the raffle money case by accident, so they got into Jupiter, and drove off to Bella's cafe. They arrived at Bella's Cafe, and saw that Bella had put the raffle money case on the bonfire by mistake. Bella was very upset that she had lost the raffle money case, but Dilys saved the day with the real raffle money case. The fire service were very happy that the raffle money case had been found, and everyone raised enough money for The Children's Hospital.

Chapter 7: Baa Baa Baby

Mike was fixing Bronwyn's boiler in the attic, in The Whole- fish Cafe. Down near The Fields, Sarah found a baby lamb, and decided to treat it like a baby. Meanwhile at The Fire Station, Station Officer Steele was jogging around The Fire Station like mad. Back at The Whole-fish Cafe, Sarah put the baby lamb in her doll's pram, and took it for a walk. After a while, Sarah and the baby lamb came back soaking wet, because it had started raining. Sarah took off her coat and put it on the heater in The Whole-fish Cafe, and it started smoking. Mike and Browyn smelt the boiler was giving off a burning smell, and saw that the heater was on fire, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a heater on fire at The Fish Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced off to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Whole-fish Cafe, and was told that Sarah had left the baby lamb upstairs in her bedroom. Sam rescued the baby lamb, and Elvis and Penny put out the fire in The Whole-fish Cafe. Sarah gave the baby lamb back to his mummy, and everyone was very happy.

Chapter 8: Bake Off

Station Officer Steele told everyone that tomorrow was The Annual Baking Competition, and everyone had to bring something to show the judge that they had baked, and the best one would win a prize. Arnold wanted to enter the competition, and decided to bake something for the competition. He went back to the fire station, and looked through his mother's old recipe book, and decided to make a lemon drizzle cake Arnold tried to make the lemon drizzle cake, but it wouldn't stick together, and it crumbled. Arnold then decided to make a pineapple upside down cake, and he tried to make it, but he added a bit too much golden syrup, and it leaked everywhere. Arnold finally decided to make a caramelized onion quiche, and he tried to make it, but when he put it the oven to bake, it burnt to a crisp. Arnold let out a huge scream, and Sam, Elvis, Penny and Ellie ran into the kitchen, to see what was happening. Arnold told them that he was trying bake something for The Annual Baking Competition, but everything he tried to bake just went wrong, and he really wanted to enter the competition, but there was no chance of him winning a prize with a crumbly lemon drizzle cake, a leaky pinapple upside down cake and a burnt caramelized onion quiche. Arnold was worked up and upset, that he burst into tears. He buried his face in his hands, and cried and cried. Sam put his arms around him, and Elvis gave him his hankie to dry his tears, while Penny and Ellie got him a drink of water, as he was their friend. Sam told Arnold to have a nice hot bath to calm down, while they thought of what Arnold could bake for The Annual Baking Competition. Arnold did what Sam said, and went into the bathroom, and ran himself a hot bath. When the bath finished running, Arnold turned off the bath taps, and took off his shoes, his socks, his t-shirt, his trousers and his boxer shorts, and climbed into the bath, and he laid back in the bath, and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, his friends had though of a way Arnold could enter the competition. Elvis went into the bathroom, and told Arnold he could be the judge for the competition. Arnold washes his hair, with the shampoo, and he sang happily, as he washed himself, with the soap. He got out the bath, and dried himself, with the towel, and put on his bathrobe and slippers. He went to his bedroom, and opened his wardrobe, and got out his best suit. Arnold put on his best suit, and went to The Whole-fish Cafe, where the Annual Baking Competition was held. He looked at the cakes everyone had made, and said Norman had won the competition with his chocolate brownies. Everyone ate the cakes, and had a lovely party.

Chapter 9: Barn Fire

Sarah and James were picking potatoes for Bella, when they saw Jupiter, driving down the road. Elvis was daydreaming as usual, until Station Officer Steele nudged him. Meanwhile, Norman had decided to go fishing, by the lake. Station Officer Steele was talking to his wife, Doris, on the phone, when the fax machine beeped. Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "There a barn fire at Pandy Lane Farm" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced off to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Pandy Lane Farm, and got the hoses ready to fight the fire. Sam and Elvis put out the fire, before it spread. Sam helped Sarah and James pick potatoes for Bella, and Elvis carried them back to the cafe, and everyone had chips for lunch.

Chapter 10: Bath Time for Dusty

Station Officer Steele was looking at his old regiment photo, and asked Sam to find a mascot, for The Fire Station. Meanwhile, Mike was fixing Tom's air conditioning, at The Mountain Rescue Centre. Back at The Fire Station, Sarah and James brought Dusty to be a mascot, but he needed a bath. They tried to get Dusty into the bath, but he ran away. Back at The Mountain Rescue Centre, Mike accidently put the blow torch down on the cabinet, and it started smoking. Tom saw that The Mountain Rescue Centre was on fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped, and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "There's a fire at The Mountain Rescue Centre" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced off to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountain Rescue Centre, and was told that Mike was still inside. Sam rescued Mike, and Elvis and Penny put out the fire. Dusty finally had a bath, and he and Sam had their photo taken, and everyone thought it was very funny.

Chapter 11: Battle of the Birthdays

The fire service were learning a new song with help of Trevor, and his ukulele. Meanwhile, it was Sarah and James's birthday, and they were having a science party. Back at The Fire Station, the fire service were trying to sing the new song, but couldn't remember the words. Back at The Whole-fish Cafe, Mrs Chen was doing her science show, when Sarah knocked over the chemicals, with her football, and Charlie tried to clean up the chemicals, with a mop, but caused a huge chemical fire, so Mrs Chen called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "There's a chemical fire at The Whole-fish Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Wholefish Cafe, and put out the fire with sand. Sarah and James decided to be more careful with chemicals, and everyone thought that was a good idea.

Chapter 12: Beast of Pontypandy

Dilys was watching Weird but True on telly, and Norman decided to dress Woolly like a beast by covering him in mud. Bella saw a black beast, and she fainted. The fire service decided to catch the beast in their animal net, with Elvis pretending to the black beast. Meanwhile, Mandy, James and Norman decided to follow the black beast up Pontypandy Mountain, but the black beast ended up following them, making them trapped on the mountain, so James asked Sarah to call Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Mandy, James and Norman are trapped on Pontypandy Mountain" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter and raced off to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Pontypandy Mountain, and Sam rescued Mandy, James and Norman, with the help from Tom and Wallaby 1. Norman apologized for scaring Pontypandy, and everyone forgave him.

Chapter 13: Bentley the Robot

Sam was having a party, in his garden, and he had inventing a robot called Bentley, to serve the guests. Meanwhile, Norman was playing Raiders of the Lost Universe, and decided to play a few tricks on people. At The Fire Station, Penny was fixing the locker doors, when she accidently pointed her blowtorch down, and it started a fire. Sarah and James saw that The Fire Station was on fire, and told Sam. Bentley rescued Penny, who was trapped inside, and Sam and Elvis put out the fire inside. Norman apologized for playing tricks, and everyone helped clean up the mess in The Fire Station.

Chapter 14: Bessie to the Rescue

Sam and Station Officer Steele were doing fire safety checks, when Station Officer Steele discovered his old fire engine, Bessie. Sarah and James helped him fix her, and clean her. Meanwhile, Moose was having lunch, with Gareth, when he accidently knocked some gas canisters on a camp fire, causing a fire. Sam called The Fire Station, on his phone. The fax machine beeped and Penny looked at the fax. "There are gas canisters on a log fire at The Mountain Activity Centre" said Penny. Elvis slid down fireman's pole and he and Penny put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Venus. They arrived at The Mountain Activity Centre, and put out the fire, with the help from Bessie. Bessie joined the team, and everyone welcomed her.

Chapter 15: Best Foot Forward

Charlie was taking Sarah, James and Norman mussel collecting, at The Beach. Meanwhile, Elvis wanted to use the jaws of life, the next time the fire service needed them. At The Beach, Norman wanted to collect more mussels, than Sarah and James, but he got his foot stuck among some rocks, so Charlie called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman is stuck among some rocks on The Beach" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and races to the rescue to in Jupiter. They arrived at The Beach, and rescued Norman from the rocks. Elvis finally got a chance to use the jaws of life, and everyone had mussels for tea.

Chapter 16: Big Top Norman

The fire service were helping Station Officer Steele, with his model village. Meanwhile, Norman entertaining his friends, with a circus. At The Quay, Mike was helping build the model village, but slipped in the wet paint. Back at The Circus, Norman let out the sheep by mistake, making them stamp all over Pontypandy. Joe saw them stamp all Pontypandy, so he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped, and Elvis saw a picture of a sheep flashing. "There is a flock of sheep stampeding all over pontypandy" said the computerized screen. Elvis, Arnold and Ellie put on their animal rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Phoenix. They arrived at the quay, and stopped the sheep, and brought them back to The Field. Later that night, the fire service performed a beautiful ballet, for the grand opening of the model village, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Chapter 17: Birthday Surprise

The fire service were planning a surprise birthday party for Sam. Meanwhile, Norman was asked to keep Sam away from The Fire Station, until one o clock. At The Cafe, Bella was making a birthday cake for Sam, and Mandy brought some candles, and Bella put them on the cake, but Norman accidently knocked it on the floor, causing a fire, so Bella called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There a fire at Bella's Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Bella's Cafe, and put out the fire. Everyone surprised Sam at his birthday party, and everyone danced the night away.

Chapter 18: Blast From the Past

Station Officer Steele was directing a musical called Cabaret, and needed two people to play Sally Bowles and Brian Roberts. Norman got the part of Brian Roberts, by singing Tomorrow Belongs to Me. Elvis and Penny suggested Ellie should audition for the part of Sally Bowles, as she had seen the film four times, and her mother was a famous actress. Ellie went to The Auditions for Cabaret, and sang Maybe This Time, and got the part of Sally Bowles. On the night of the musical, Ellie was so nervous, that she sat in her dressing room, and was wearing a long purple dress and high heels. Meanwhile, it nearly time for Ellie to sing the ending song Cabaret, and Norman wanted to sing the song. Soon the curtain went up for the ending song, and Norman went on the stage, and sang Cabaret instead of Ellie, who was still inside her dressing room, and Norman did a wild dance routine, knocking over James's lighting, and causing a fire, which reached Ellie's dressing room. Station Officer Steele told everyone to stay back, while he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Sam saw a picture of flames of fire. "There's a fire at The Theatre" said the computerized screen. Sam, Arnold, Penny and Elvis put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Venus. They arrived at The Theatre, and heard a call for help, and realised that Ellie was trapped inside her dressing room. Sam rescued Ellie from her dressing room, and Arnold, Penny and Elvis put out the fire, with hoses. Norman apologised to Ellie, for trapping her in her dressing room, and explained that he wanted to sing the ending song with her. Ellie and Norman sang Cabaret together, and gave a wonderful performance, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Chapter 19: Blow Me Down

Norman had been learning to sail, with Penny, and wanted to stay out a little longer, but Penny had to get back to The Fire Station. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele had a new kite, and wanted to fly it, so he took it to The Floods House. At The Quay, Norman decided to take Dilys and Charlie on a sailing trip, with their boats, but they ended up drifting in The Bay, so Charlie called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped, and Sam looked at the fax. "Norman, Dilys and Charlie are drifting in The Bay" said Sam. Penny slid down the fireman's pole, and she and Sam raced to the rescue in Venus. They arrived at The Bay, and put on their ocean rescue uniforms, and rescued Norman, Dilys and Charlie, with Neptune. Norman decided to try kite flying, and everyone laughed.

Chapter 20: Boyce will be Boyce

Station Officer Steele was moving some fire hoses, when he hurt his back, so Helen made him go home and rest. Meanwhile, Norman asked Sarah to go The Park, with him, to try kite flying on a skateboard. Back at The Fire Station, Chief Fire Officer Boyce had come to the fire station, to take over from Station Officer Steele. At The Park, Sarah was struggling to stay on the skateboard, and ended up flying down the old country path, so Norman called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Penny looked at the fax. "Sarah is in trouble on The Old Country Path" said Penny. Sam slid down the fireman's pole and put on his firefighter helmet and raced off to the rescue on Mercery. He arrived at The Old Country Path, and saw that Sarah was stuck up a tree. Sam and Moose rescued Sarah from the tree, with the rescue pad. Station Officer Steele's back recovered, and he returned to The Fire Station the next day, and everyone was pleased to see him.

Chapter 21: Brass Band

Sam was playing cricket with Sarah and James, when he hit the ball through Trevor's Garden Shed window. Meanwhile, the fire service were practising for a concert, but they weren't playing the notes right, so they decided to give up. Back at Sam's House, Trevor battered the ball onto the roof, and when he tried to get it down, he got stuck on the roof, so Sarah called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor is stuck on a roof at 3 Vale Road" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at 3 Vale Road, and rescued Trevor from the roof, with the ladder. At The Concert, the fire service played the music beautifully, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Chapter 22: Bronwyn's Millionth Customer

The fire service were doing unusual rescues, with Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Meanwhile, Bronwyn had discovered that she was expecting a one millionth customer, so Sarah and James asked Mike to make a fake cake, and asked Norman to be inside it. Back at The Fire Station, Chief Fire Officer Boyce got his foot stuck in half a bucket full of mussels. At The Whole-fish Cafe, Dilys was wondering where Norman was, and James told her that he was inside the fake cake, and she fainted, but Bronwyn made her sniff some flowers, but she accidently left the fryer on, and it caused a fire, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Whole-fish Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Whole-fish Cafe, and was told that Norman was trapped in the fake cake, that Mike had made. Penny rescued Norman from the fake cake, with the jaws of life, and Sam put out the fire. Everyone had a lovely dinner of fish and chips.

Chapter 23: Bug Eyed Boy From Venus

The children were looking at the stars through Sam's telescope, and Norman decided to dress up as an alien, and scare everyone. He borrowed some cooking foil, some pea soup and a television antenna, for his alien costume. Norman scared Bella, so Trevor, Sarah and James chased after him, but as he was running through the forest, he got stuck in the bog. Meanwhile, Dilys became very worried about Norman, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Norman has been absconded by aliens" said Sam. Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and he and Sam put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They searched everywhere for Norman, and found him stuck in the bog. Sam rescued Norman from the bog, with the help of Tom and Wallaby 1. Norman apologised for scaring Bella, and everyone forgave him.

Chapter 24: Bus Trouble

The fire service were learning how to rescue a horse, with a fake horse, and some rope. Meanwhile, Trevor was taking Mrs Chen and the children to The Ruins, for a school trip, but the bus broke down. At The Fire Station, Elvis was talking about cowboy films, and was pretending to be a cowboy, and Arnold smiled, and giggled at him on the fake horse, but secretly he liked cowboy films too, as well as Elvis. Meanwhile, Trevor was trying to fix the bus, but Mrs Chen decided to help him, but ended up driving the bus out of control. Trevor chased after the bus, but couldn't stop it in time, so he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a bus flashing. "Mrs Chen is driving a bus full of children and it can't stop" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Phoenix. They chased after the bus, and saw that it was heading for The Ruins. Penny stopped the bus, by braking Phoenix. Mrs Chen aplogised to Trevor for ruining The School Trip. Arnold told Elvis that he liked cowboy films too, and Elvis invited him over to his house to watch a cowboy film, and they had lovely evening together, watching Paint Your Wagon.

Chapter 25: Cadet Castrophe

The children were going on a training day, with Ellie, in the woods. Norman had a crush on Ellie, and decided to offer her his toffee apple. Meanwhile, Elvis and Arnold were watching Love Actually, when Sam asked them to go The Mountain Rescue Centre, and put up a wind sock for Tom, but Arnold was still in his pyjamas, so Sam sent him to get showered and dressed. Elvis waited outside The Shower Rooms, while Arnold took a shower, and Elvis heard him singing Love by Frank Sinatra in the shower, and when he had dressed in his clothes, they set off to The Mountain Rescue Centre. When they got there, Elvis and Arnold started arguing about how to put the wind sock up, and when Arnold tried to put it up, the wind blew the ladder that he was standing on down, making him stuck up the wind sock pole. Elvis couldn't get the ladder back up, and tried to get Arnold to jump down from the wind sock pole, but Arnold wouldn't jump down from the wind sock pole, because he was afraid of heights, so Elvis called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a wind sock pole flashing. "Arnold is stuck up a wind sock pole at The Mountain Rescue Centre" said the computerized screen. Sam put on his firefighter uniform and raced to the rescue with Mercery. He arrived at The Mountain Rescue Centre, and found Arnold trembling and whimpering up the wind sock pole. Sam inflated the rescue pad under Arnold, and he let go of the wind sock pole, and fell into the rescue pad. At The Woods, Ellie was teaching the children about barbecue safety, when she realised James was missing, so she went to look for him. While she was gone, Sarah and Mandy caused a gas canister explosion, by mistake. Ellie and James, who she had found in a tree heard a big bang, and called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped again and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of some flames of fire. "There's a gas canister explosion in The Woods" said the computerized screen. Elvis and Arnold put on their firefighter uniforms, and the boys got into Wallaby 2 with Tom. They put out the fire, that caused by the explosion, and everyone was happy again.

Chapter 26: Camping

Sarah and James were going camping, with Sam, but first they went to Dilys's Shop to buy some eggs, some bacon and some baked beans. Meanwhile, Norman had a pet frog called Ferdinand, which he put in the teabags tin. At Pandy Lane, Trevor was helping Sam put up the tent, when the bus started smoking, so Sam told him to call the fire station. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor's bus is on fire at Pandy Lane" said Station Officer Steele. Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on his firefighter helmet and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. He arrived at Pandy Lane, and put out the fire, and everyone had a lovely camping trip.

Chapter 27: Carnival of Junk

The fire service were doing a stuck in the railings rescue drill, with some fake railings, but Elvis got his arm stuck in The Railings, so Sam had to rescue him from The Railings, with the jaws of life. Meanwhile, Mandy was going to a carnival, in Jamaica, with Helen and Mike, but she had chicken pox, so they cancelled going to the carnival. Sarah and James asked Mandy if she wanted to go skateboarding with them in The Park, but she told them that, she had chicken pox, and she had stay at home, and miss the carnival. Helen and Mike heard her crying, and decided to bring the carnival to her. Meanwhile, Sarah and James were skateboarding near a pile of rubbish at The Rubbish Dump, when a boiler fell on top of James. Sarah was worried for her brother, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "James is stuck under a boiler at The Rubbish Dump" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Rubbish Dump, and rescued James from under the boiler, with the jaws of life. The fire service arrived at Mandy's Surprise Carnival, and everyone danced the night away to Spice Up Your Life by Spice Girls.

Chapter 28: Castles and Kings

Sam and Ellie were doing a smoke room training drill, with a fake dummy, but Elvis couldn't join them, because he had to clean Jupiter and Venus. Meanwhile, the children were playing Castles and Kings, but Norman and James both wanted to play the king, so Norman played the king, and he made James play the brave knight, wearing his mum's best hat. At The Fire Station, Elvis got his foot stuck in the bucket full of water. Meanwhile, Gareth had made the children a fake dragon, but Norman played with some matches, and accidently set the fake dragon on fire, which set fire to Bessie's Shed, so Gareth called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Penny saw pictures of a fire breathing dragon and flames of fire flashing. "A fire breathing dragon has set fire to Bessie's Shed" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Railway Station, and put out the fire. Norman apologised, for playing, with the matches, and everyone helped clean up the mess, caused by the fire.

Chapter 29: Castles in the Air

Mike was putting up a bouncy castle, for the children to play on at The Fishy Funday Party. Meanwhile, Penny was away on holiday, so Jerry Lee came to The Fire Station, to take over from her, and Arnold asked him out for lunch, making Elvis jealous, because he loved Arnold. At The Beach, Norman was bored, so he and Mandy went on the bouncy castle, but ended up drifting out to sea, so Mike called Fireman Sam. At The Fire Station, Arnold was getting ready for his lunch date with Jerry Lee and he started singing happily in the shower, as he shampooed his hair, and after he'd finished showering, he got himself all dolled up. Arnold came out his bedroom, wearing his best suit, and his hair smelling of his rosy shampoo, and he and Jerry Lee set off to Newtown's Fancy Restaurant, for their lunch date. Meanwhile, the computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a bouncy castle flashing. "Norman and Mandy are drifting out to sea on a bouncy castle" said the computerized screen. Sam and Elvis put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They rescued Norman and Mandy off the bouncy castle. Meanwhile, at Newtown's Fancy Restaurant Arnold asked Jerry Lee, if he would be his boyfriend, but Jerry Lee told him that he had a girlfriend already. Arnold shouted at him, and wished he hadn't asked him out for lunch. He ran out of Newtown's Fancy Restaurant, and back to The Fire Station. Arnold went into his bedroom, and slammed the door behind him, and lay on his bed, and was sobbing of heartbreak. Sam and Elvis came back to The Fire Station, and heard him crying, so Elvis asked what was wrong, and found out that Jerry Lee didn't want to be his boyfriend, and Elvis told him he loved him, and the pair shared a romantic kiss together.

Chapter 30: Cat Magic

Sarah and James were going for a walk with Bronwyn, when they found an old well. Sarah wished she could be a princess, when she grew up, and James wished he could have a ride in Jupiter, with Sam, and he did have a ride in Jupiter. Meanwhile, Lion was chasing birds. when he fell down The Old Well. When they got back from their walk, they couldn't find Lion anywhere, so they made posters, and put them all over Pontypandy. Sarah and Bronwyn put the last poster on The Old Well, when they heard a miaow, and saw that Lion had fallen in The Old Well, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Lion is in The Well" said Sam. Penny slid down the fireman's pole and she and Sam put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Old Well, and rescued Lion from The Well, with the help of Tom, and The Mountain Rescue 4x4, and everyone made a wish.

Chapter 31: Chemistry Set

Norman was playing with his chemistry set, and was making stink bombs. Meanwhile, Trevor asked Dilys if she would like to go and see The Male Voice Choir sing at The Hall tonight. At The Fire Station, Elvis was cooking spaghetti bolognese for tea, when Norman made it stinky with stink bombs. Back at Dilys's Shop, Dilys was getting ready to go and see The Male Voice Choir, with Trevor, and was wearing her best yellow dress and diamond earrings. Dilys put on some lipstick, some rouge and some perfume, only it made her smell like rottern eggs. When she went into Norman's bedroom to tell him off, she knocked over his chemistry set, and caused a huge explosion which made her faint. Bella saw that Norman's bedroom was smoking, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's an explosion at Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and rescued Dilys and Norman, who were trapped inside, and everyone went to see The Male Voice Choir in The Hall.

Chapter 32: Cry Wolf

Sam was fitting a fire alarm for Dilys, and Norman was playing football inside The Shop, and he set off the fire alarm by mistake, so Sam told him, the story of The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Meanwhile, Bronwyn was trying to spot a fox with some sausages, when the fox ran away. Back at Dilys's Shop, the fox scared Dilys and Norman, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and saw that there was a fox in the shop, and rescued the fox, with the grabber, and Tom took it back to The Mountain Rescue Centre, to get better, and everyone was pleasured with the animal rescue.

Chapter 33: Danger Falling Sheep

The fire service were told to keep an eye on Norman, because he always gets into trouble in The School Holidays. Meanwhile, Norman decided to climb up Pontypandy Mountain. He borrowed Dilys's washing line, as a rope, and climbed up Pontypandy Mountain. Meanwhile, Mandy, Sarah and James were having a picnic, with some sandwiches, and some cake, when Mandy scared the baby lamb, with a party horn. The baby lamb landed on Norman's head, who was trapped on a ledge of Pontypandy Mountain. Mandy, Sarah and James saw that Norman was trapped on Pontypandy Mountain, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman is trapped on Pontypandy Mountain" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Pontypandy Mountain, and rescued Norman, from The Mountain, with the help of Tom and Wallaby 1, and Norman got his chance of fame being on the six o clock news.

Chapter 34: Danger by the Double

Sam was having lunch at The Whole-fish Cafe, when Sarah and James were arguing about their Sports Day at school. Meanwhile, Elvis was playing snap, with Station Officer Steele, when he scared Radar, with his loud shouting. In The Woods, Sarah and James were still arguing, when a storm came, and the lightning hit The Trees. Bronwyn was so worried for the twins safety, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a Forest Fire" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Woods, and put out the fire, and Bronwyn was so overjoyed, to see that Sarah and James were safe and sound.

Chapter 35: Dashing Through The Snow

Sam and Elvis were collecting The Pontypandy Christmas Tree, with Mrs Chen, but it hadn't arrived. Meanwhile, the children were going on a magical sleigh ride, with Gareth, with a wooden sledge, and with Nipper, as a reindeer. At The Fire Station, the radio reported, that there was a snowstorm was on the way. Back at The Mountains, it had started snowing, and Gareth and the children couldn't find their way back to The Mountain Activity Centre. Moose knew that Gareth must be in trouble in The Mountains, so he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a mountain flashing. "Gareth is lost in The Mountains" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and found Gareth, and brought him back to The Mountain Activity Centre, and everyone had a wonderful Christmas Party, singing Silent Night.

Chapter 36: Day Of The Penguin

The fire service were doing fire hydrant tests, when Lizzie told them that a penguin had escaped from Newtown Zoo. Meanwhile, Norman was building sandcastles, with Mandy, on The Beach, when they found a penguin, waddling over The Beach, so they decided to take back to The Shop. Meanwhile, Elvis was making a poster, for the missing penguin, when he accidently squirted Penny, in the face, with water. Back at Dilys's Shop, Dilys was getting ready for a dinner party, and was lighting whiffy candles, when the penguin made her jump, and she knocked over the whiffy candles, causing a fire, trapping her and the penguin, inside the shop. Trevor saw that Dilys's Shop was on fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw pictures of some flames of fire and a animal rescue cross flashing. "There's a fire at The Cut Price Supermarket, and Dilys and a waddly penguin are trapped upstairs" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Arnold and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and rescued Dilys and the penguin, and put out the fire. Lizzie decided Elvis would go to Newtown Zoo, as he found the penguin first, so he invited Arnold to go with him, as he was his boyfriend, and the pair had a romantic afternoon together.

Chapter 37: Day at the Seaside

Station Officer Steele was going to The Seaside, with Trevor, so he left Elvis in charge at The Fire Station. Meanwhile, Elvis was waiting for an emergency to happen, but there wasn't one yet. On the way to The Seaside, Trevor and Station Officer Steele were arguing about how to get to The Seaside, when the bus went into the sea at Crab Scuttle Cove, so Station Officer Steele called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Elvis looked at the fax. "Trevor's Bus has gone into the sea at Crab Scuttle Cove" said Elvis. Sam and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Crab Scuttle Cove, and rescued Trevor's Bus, from the sea, and everyone had a lovely time at the seaside.

Chapter 38: Deep Trouble for Sam

Penny had moved into her new cottage, and was covering for Sam, because he was on holiday for a week. Meanwhile, Sam had nothing to do, so he decided to phone The Fire Station, for an idea. At The Fire Station, Penny was giving Station Officer Steele a big breakfast, when Sam called her to ask what he could do to past the time, and she suggested, he weed her garden for her. At Penny's New Cottage, Sam was weeding the garden, when he heard a strange rumbling noise, and the ground became a big hole, and Sam fell into it. Trevor saw that Sam was in trouble, so he called the fire station. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax it. "Sam is in trouble at Penny's New Cottage" said Station Officer Steele. Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Penny's New Cottage, and rescued Sam, from the hole, and Penny had a garden party, to celebrate her new cottage.

Chapter 39: Deep Water

Sam had a new metal detector, and Norman decided to borrow it, to look for treasure. Meanwhile, Penny was rescuing Rosa for Bella from The Drain, with the help of Tom and the winch. Meanwhile, Norman was digging for treasure, with his mum's new ice cream scoop, and Mandy decided to help him, but she fell into a big hole. Norman went back to The Mountain Rescue Centre for help, so Tom called Fireman Sam . The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Mandy has had a bit of a fall" said Sam. Penny slid down the fireman's pole and she and Sam put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Countryside, and rescued Mandy, from The Big Hole, with the help of Tom and the winch, and everyone celebrated Norman's find.

Chapter 40: Dily's Big Surprise

It was Dilys's birthday, and Norman was planning a surprise party for her, with Mandy making a birthday cake, Sarah putting up the gizibo, and James keeping Dilys busy, so they could get ready for the party. Meanwhile, Norman was being rude to Mandy and Sarah, so they stormed off, and when he tried to put the cake in the oven at The Floods House, he caused a fire. Mike saw that his house was on fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone surprised Dilys, at her birthday party.

Chapter 41: Dilys's Forgetful Day

Dilys was cleaning her shop window, when she fell off the ladder, and hit her head, and lost her memory. Meanwhile, Penny started in the fire service, and Elvis had a crush on her. Meanwhile, Trevor was driving Dilys to The Hospital, when his bus went into The Ditch, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor's Bus is in a ditch on The Newtown Road" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Newtown Road, and rescued Trevor's bus from The Ditch, and Dilys got her memory back, and everyone was pleasured about that.

Chapter 42: Dinosaur Hunt

Norman was looking at fossels, with Trevor, when he decided to play a dinosaur trick on Sarah and James. Meanwhile, Station Officer had hurt his leg, so had to use a walking stick. Back at The Beach, Norman had made dinosaur footprints in the sand with a home-made dinosaur foot, and he took Sarah and James on a dinosaur hunt. He made dinosaur roars in The Cave in The Rocks, and James followed him. They were gone for so long, that their parents started to worry, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman, Sarah and James are missing at The Beach" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They found Norman, Sarah and James, and brought them back to The Quay. Norman apologised to Sarah and James, for tricking them, and everyone forgave him.

Chapter 43: Disaster For Dinner

Sam had made a mechanical chef, for cooking meals, at The Fire Station. Meanwhile, Elvis was cooking a curry for tea, when Station Officer Steele told him that the fire service would be doing a blunder bus rescue, with Trevor, Dilys and Norman at Bella's Cafe. Meanwhile, Sarah and James were looking after Rosa for Bella, while she went shopping. They went round to Sam's House, and accidently set off the mechanical chef, which caught fire, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at 3 Vale Road" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at 3 Vale Road, and put out the fire, and did the blunder bus rescue at Bella's Cafe, and everyone had dinner at Bella's cafe.

Chapter 44: Disastrous Dilys

The fire service were checking their water equipment, because Norman might get into trouble at sea again. Meanwhile, Norman and Mandy were going fishing with Charlie, and they invited Elvis and Penny to come fishing with them, and Dilys decided to come too. Sam decided to stay at The Fire Station, with Station Officer Steele, just in case there were any emergencies. Meanwhile, Dilys was causing trouble on Charlie's Boat, and she tried to help everyone catch a fish, but she ended up tipping Charlie's Boat over, making everyone fall into the sea. Sarah and James saw that their dad's boat was turned over, and saw that everyone was in the sea, calling for help, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman, Mandy, Charlie, Dilys, Elvis and Penny have fallen into the sea" said Station Officer Steele. Sam put on his ocean rescue uniform and raced to the rescue in Wallaby 1, with Tom. They arrived at the quay, and rescued everyone, from the sea. Dilys apologised for causing trouble on Charlie's Boat, and everyone forgave her.

Chapter 45: Dog Day Disaster

Norman was looking after his aunt's pet dog called Lady Pufflepaws, and Trevor was taking everyone for a picnic, by The River. Meanwhile, Mike was building a new desk that Arnold had ordered for Penny, while Station Officer Steele went to Newtown, leaving Penny in charge of The Fire Station, but when they went to look at the desk, they realised Arnold accidently ordered a bunk bed and a slide by mistake. Penny was very cross with Arnold for ordering a bunk bed and a slide and not a desk, and Arnold began to the stress, and had a pain in his chest, and suddenly he collapsed, so Sam called Helen. Helen examined Arnold, and said he had a Stress Disorder, which meant he would get stressed very easily, and start shouting a lot, and sometimes even collapse. She then told him to have a lie down, but Arnold told her that he will be late for his ballet class, and started shouting and screaming. Sam tried to calm him down, but he pushed him away, and stormed off to his bedroom. Penny looked close to tears, and Elvis hated seeing his boyfriend so angry and upset, so went his bedroom to comfort him. When he went into Arnold's bedroom, and Arnold shouted at him but his shouts turned into sobs, and Arnold sobbed against Elvis's shoulder. Elvis rocked him, and said he will support him throughout his illness. Meanwhile, Norman was playing fetch with Lady Pufflepaws, when he and the dog fell into The River, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. Back at The Fire Station, Arnold was packing his ballet bag, and put his leotard, his ballet skirt, his tights and his ballet shoes, in his ballet bag. He asked Elvis to give him a lift to The Ballet Studio, so Elvis drove him to The Ballet Studio in Venus. They arrived at The Ballet Studio, and Elvis took Arnold inside the ballet studio, and said goodbye to him, and told him to phone him when his ballet class was over. Arnold went into The Changing Room, to get changed for his ballet class. Arnold unpacked his ballet bag, and took off his shoes, socks, t-shirt, trousers and boxer shorts, and put on his tights, leotard, ballet skirt and ballet shoes, and put his clothes in his ballet bag. Arnold went into The Dance Studio, and his ballet teacher Madame Rose said he was fifteen minutes late, and Arnold apologised to her being late. Meanwhile, at the fire station the computerized screen beeped and Sam saw a picture of a dog flashing. "Norman and Lady Pufflepaws have fallen into The River" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Hydrus. They arrived at The River, and rescued Norman and Lady Pufflepaws. Meanwhile, Arnold and his ballet class were practising their routine of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, and Madame Rose clapped them, and told the class that they will performing for the royal couple in a few weeks. At the end of the ballet class, Arnold went back into The Changing Room, to get changed for home. Arnold unpacked his clothes from his ballet bag, and took off his ballet shoes, ballet skirt, leotard and tights, and put on his boxer shorts, trousers, t-shirt, socks and shoes, and put his ballet things back in his ballet bag. He walked out of the changing room, and phoned Elvis, to pick him up from The Ballet Studio. Elvis drove Arnold back to The Fire Station, and Station Officer Steele called Arnold into his office, and asked him what his anger outburst was about earlier, and Arnold told him that he had a Stress Disorder, and he lost his temper with Helen, for not letting him go to his ballet class, so Station Officer Steele told him to go and apologise to Helen. Arnold apologised to Helen, and everyone was very happy.

Chapter 46: Double Trouble

Norman's cousin, Derek, was staying with Dilys and Norman, and Norman became jealous of him. Meanwhile, Elvis had made a chocolate cake, but he lost his locker key down The Sink. Back at Dilys's Shop, Norman sent Derek to The Mountains, to look for his mum's favourite flower, but he soon got into trouble, when he fell onto a cliff. Dilys and Norman were so worried about Derek, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman's cousin is lost in The Mountains" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains and rescued Derek, who trapped on the cliff. Norman apologised to Derek, and everyone enjoyed the chocolate cake, that Elvis had made.

Chapter 47: Elvis Sings The Blues

The fire service were doing chores, for Station Officer Steele, and Elvis was mopping the floor, but he slipped, and hurt his leg, so Sam took him to The Hospital, and The Hospital Doctor x-rayed his leg, and said Elvis had broken his leg, and they bandaged his leg, and said he had to use a wheelchair for a few weeks. Meanwhile, the telly wasn't worked properly at The Floods House, so Mike went up onto the roof, and tried to fix the airle, but he slipped on a tile, and the airle snapped, and Mike ended up dangling from the roof, so Helen called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "Mike is dangling from his roof" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and rescued Mike. When they got back to The Fire Station, they found Elvis in tears in The Office. Sam asked him what's wrong, and he told them that he felt that he wasn't a good fireman, and thought maybe he should leave the fire service. Sam and Penny told him that he was a good fireman, and everyone thought he was the best fireman ever.

Chapter 48: Elvis in Concert

It was the day of The Charity Concert, and Elvis was practising his song for the concert, but was annoying Station Officer Steele, with his singing. Meanwhile, the children were putting up a poster for The Charity Concert, and Mandy told them that Elvis was planning a big surprise for The Concert. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was still annoying Station Officer Steele, with his singing, when Mike came round to take Elvis to Newtown, to collect The Giant Guitar. On the way back from Newtown, Mike's Van broke down, so they went across The Fields, and towards the cliffs, and Mike ended up falling down The Cliff, clinging onto the giant guitar, so Elvis called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Mike is dangling from a cliff, clinging onto a giant guitar" said Sam. Sam put on his firefighter helmet and raced to the rescue in Venus. He arrived at The Cliffs, and rescued Mike, with the help of Tom and Wallaby 1. At The Charity Concert Elvis sang Jail-house Rock by Elvis Presley, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Chapter 49: Escape From Pontypandy Island

The children were going to Pontypandy Island, with Trevor for a day out. Meanwhile, the fire service were preparing for The Firefighter Award Ceremony, and Elvis was writing a speech for the fire service. Back at Pontypandy Island, the children had a wonderful day out, but when it was time to go home the boat was gone, so they were stranded on pontypandy island, so James sent three smoke signals to call for help. Ben saw the smoke signals, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor and the children are stranded on Pontypandy Island" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at Pontypandy Island, and rescued Trevor and the children. At The Firefighter Award Ceremony, the fire service were waiting for Chief Fire Officer Boyce, to give them their awards. Sam and Elvis were wearing their best suits, and Penny was wearing her best dress, and Elvis said his speech, and Chief Fire Officer Boyce gave the fire service their awards, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Chapter 50: Field of Fire

The fire service were doing a campfire drill, with the inflatable pool, and Elvis tried to help Tom fill up the pool, with water, but he ended up soaking Station Officer Steele instead. Meanwhile, Trevor was taking Norman, Mandy and Dusty to The Seaside, when the bus broke down, so Trevor told them not to wander off, while he fixed the bus. Back at The Fire Station, Station Officer Steele was scolding Elvis, for soaking him. Meanwhile, Dusty saw a mouse and chased after it in a nearby field, so Norman and Mandy ran after him, and caught hold of his collar, but they accidently knocked a campfire, causing a fire in The Field, which trapped them. Trevor saw that The Field was on fire, and heard a call for help, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman, Mandy and Dusty are trapped in a burning field" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Field and rescued Norman, Mandy and Dusty, while Tom put out the fire with Wallaby 1, and everyone had lovely day at The Seaside.

Chapter 51: Fiery Finale

Trevor was organising a talent show in The Park, and Norman wanted to take part, but couldn't find an act to do in The Show. Meanwhile, Elvis wanted to perform in The Talent Show too, but Station Officer Steele told him that he would be performing in the talent show instead. At The Park, Station Officer Steele was practising his song for The Talent Show, when Norman decided to play Elvis's guitar, but accidently left the speaker on. When Sarah was practising her plate spinning, Norman borrowed a rope, to do some rope tricks, but accidently splashed Sarah and the speaker, and caused the speaker to explode, and cause a fire so Station Officer Steele told Trevor to call Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "The stage is on fire at The Park" said Sam. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Park, and put out the fire. Norman apologised, for leaving the speaker on, and Trevor let him perform in The Talent Show. Norman performed a brilliant line dance routine, t by Steps, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Chapter 52: Fiery Football

The fire service were playing in a football game, with Trevor, Tom, Moose and Lizzie. Meanwhile, Arnold wanted to watch The Football Game, because he was a fan of football, but Ellie told him that they had to stay at The Fire Station, just in case of any emergencies, and she didn't like football, so Arnold went off to play computer games, on his laptop. Ellie went to The Kitchen, and made herself some lemon tea, and went off to watch Thoroughly Modern Millie, which was on television, in The Tv Area. Meanwhile, Norman was helping Bella serve pizzas for The Football Supporters, but accidently caused a fire on a hill, near The Football Pitch, so Sam called the fire station. The computerized screen beeped and Arnold saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "There's a hill fire at Pontypandy Park" said the computerized screen. Arnold and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Park, and put out the fire. Arnold and Ellie went back to The Fire Station, and they watched Bridget Jones's Diary on television in The TV Area, and had a lovely day together.

Chapter 53: Firefighter of Tomorrow

The children were at The Fire Station, for it's open day, and Norman wanted to be a firefighter, when he grew up. He borrowed some yellow trousers, some black boots, a blue jacket, a black belt, and a yellow firefighter helmet, and went off to find someone to rescue. Meanwhile, Mandy, Sarah and James were having a ride in Jupiter, with Sam. Meanwhile, Norman found Rosa stuck up a tree in The Park, so he took off his jacket, and climbed up the tree to rescue her, but the strap of his trousers got caught on a tree branch, and he got stuck. Sarah and James saw that Norman was stuck up a tree in The Park, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman is stuck up a tree" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Park, and rescued Norman, from the tree, with the ladder. Norman decided he didn't want to be a firefighter any-more, and everyone was very pleased about that.

Chapter 54: Fireman James

Sarah and James were playing firefighters, and James decided that he wanted be a firefighter, just like his uncle. He pretended that his skateboard was a fire engine, and rescued Lion from Mike's Van and Norman, from a tree. Meanwhile, Mike was making a Full English Breakfast, but accidently left the oil on and it caused a fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a kitchen fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at the Floods house, and were told that James was trapped inside. Sam rescued James, and Elvis and Penny put out the fire, and everyone had a lovely English Breakfast.

Chapter 55: Fireworks for Mandy

Tom was looking after Nipper for Bronwyn, and doing his mountain rescue checks, but Nipper took one of his flares, and put it in a field. Norman and Mandy found the flare, and Norman decided to set it off like a firework. Meanwhile, Penny was waiting for Tom, so that they could go absailing together, but he didn't turn up, so she decided to go absailing by herself, but she ended up getting stuck on a cliff, so she called for help. Norman and Mandy heard her calling for help, so they used the flare, for SOS signal. Tom saw the flare in the sky, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's an emergency flare from The Cliffs" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Cliffs, and saw that Penny was stuck on The Cliff. Sam rescued Penny from the cliff, with the help of Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had a fun day absailing.

Chapter 56: Fit for Nothing

The fire service exercising in The Gym, for The Firefighters Sports Day, and one of them was going to take part. Meanwhile, Sarah had a new purse, from Bella, and she and James went for a walk up The Mountain. Back at The Gym, Elvis was running on the jogging machine, when he fell off, and hit his head, so he decided to do some weightlifting instead, but he fell off that too, so he and the rest of the firefighters went off to The Shower Rooms, for a shower to cool down, before going back The Fire Station. Meanwhile, Rosa was trapped in The Barbed Wire, and when Sarah tried to free her, she got trapped in The Barbed Wire too, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Sarah and Rosa are trapped on The Mountain" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountain, and rescued Sarah and Rosa, from The Barbed Wire, and everyone watched The Firefighters Sports Day.

Chapter 57: Flat Tyre

Dilys had been to The Sales, with Norman, Sarah and James, and had brought a new deckchair and lots of other things too. Meanwhile, Trevor was on his way to pick up Dilys and the children, when his bus got a flat tyre, so Sam who was on his way to pick up Station Officer Steele's new chair offered to change the tyre for him, but the new tyre rolled away, so he picked up Dilys and the children in Jupiter. At The Fire Station, Station Officer Steele was fed up, because his new chair hadn't arrived, so he went to Bella's Cafe for lunch, when he saw Sam, he scolded him for being late. The new tyre rolled around the corner, and knocked everyone over, so Sam brought it back to Trevor, and fitted it on his bus, and Trevor was very happy.

Chapter 58: Float Your Boat

Charlie and Tom were taking Sarah and James to The Beach, and Tom was wearing his black and orange wetsuit. Meanwhile, Sam was taking a picture, of Dilys, Trevor, Mike and Helen, with his camera. At The Beach, Tom was taking a nap in his dingy, when the tide came in, and he ended up being washed out to sea. Charlie saw that Tom was missing, and realised that he had been washed out to sea, so he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of the sea flashing. "Tom is lost at sea" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny and Ben put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They searched everywhere for Tom, but they found him clutching onto his dingy, so they rescued him, and brought him back to the beach, and everyone had a lovely day at The Beach.

Chapter 59: Floating Kart

The fire service were learning about first aid, with Helen, and Elvis was pretending the dummy, was his friend. Meanwhile, Norman decided to make a go kart, and borrowed some wood, from Mike's Workshop, some brake blocks, that were stopping his van from rolling away, and his mum's belt, but he needed a passenger, so he borrowed The Fire Station Dummy. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis had brought some lunch for his new friend, when he discovered the dummy had gone, so he let out a huge scream. Meanwhile, Norman was showing off about his go kart to Mandy, Sarah and James, and raced it all around the town, but ended up falling off the quay into the sea, so Sarah called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman has fallen off the quay" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at the quay, and rescued Norman, and everyone had fun racing go karts.

Chapter 60: Flood's Flood

The fire service were doing a jammed behind a closet door rescue, with Station Officer Steele, pretending to be an old lady. Meanwhile, Trevor was preparing a Karaoke Competition, and Mike was fixing Bronwyn's basement door and a leaky pipe, while Bronwyn went to see if there were any Jefferson Air-plane songs on The Karaoke Machine. Meanwhile, at The Karaoke Competition Trevor was watching Dilys sing Can't Fight The Moonlight by Le-Ann Rimes. Back at The Whole-fish Cafe, Mike accidently caused a flood, and ended up getting trapped in the basement, when the handle broke off the door. Bronwyn and Dilys heard him call for help, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Mike is trapped in a flooded basement" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Whole-fish Cafe, and rescued Mike. At The Karaoke Competition, Elvis and Mike sang Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin, and Sam and Penny sang No Air by Jordan Sparks, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Chapter 61: Floodlights

The fire service were organising a Christmas Lights Competition, and Norman wanted to win The Competition, so he asked Mike to hang lots of Christmas Lights all over The Shop. Meanwhile, Elvis was trying to train Radar to give the trophy to the winner of The Christmas Lights Competition, but he slipped, and fell in the snow. Back at Dilys's Shop, Norman switched on The Christmas Lights, and the socket caused a fire, so Dilys called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and put out the fire, and everyone had a lovely Christmas.

Chapter 62: Fox On The Run

Lizzie was going to The Fire Station, to give Radar a check up, so she asked Hannah to look after a poorly fox in a cage. When Lizzie had gone, Norman came over, and told Hannah that the fox was a dog, and went to find a bone, but Hannah accidently let the fox out of it's cage, so she and Norman went to catch the fox in a net, and bring it back to it's cage. Meanwhile, Elvis was trying to help Lizzie give Radar a check up, but he was making him excited, so Sam told him to wait outside. Back on The Streets, Hannah asked Trevor to give her and Norman a lift to The Cliffs in his bus, and when they arrived at The Cliffs they looked everywhere for the fox, when Hannah saw something red in the tree, so Trevor climbed the tree, and saw that it was a kite, but the branch that holding the kite broke, and Trevor ended up tangled in the kite string, and when he tried to stand up, he ended up falling down the cliff along, with the kite and the tree branch, so Hannah called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of The Cliffs flashing. "Trevor is hanging off the edge of a cliff" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Cliffs, and rescued Trevor, with the help of Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had a lovely time looking at the animals.

Chapter 63: Froggy Fantasy

The fire service were doing a forest fire drill, with Tom. Meanwhile, Bronwyn was organising a Froggy Fantasy show at The Ledo, with Sarah, James, Mandy, and Norman wearing frog costumes, and James was the star of the show, but Norman was jealous, because he wanted to be the star of the show. Back at The Forest, Elvis had a cold, and his sneezing was annoying Station Officer Steele. At The Ledo, Norman glued James's Changing Room door shut, so when it was time for him to perform with the other frogs, Norman performed instead, but he accidently, caused a fire, so Charlie called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Arnold saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "There's a fire at The Ledo" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Arnold and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and races to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Ledo, and put out the fire, and everyone watched The Froggy Fantasy Show.

Chapter 64: Fun Run

The fire service were organising a Fun Run for charity, and Sarah, James, Mandy, and Norman were running in The Fun Run, but Norman wanted to win it. Meanwhile, Elvis had made some cupcakes for the winner. When it was time for The Fun Run to begin, Norman switched the arrows around, so the runners got lost. The children's parents were worried about them, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "The runners are missing" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They searched everywhere for the runners, and found them near the shed, and everyone was glad to see them safe and sound.

Chapter 65: Garden Force

The fire service was doing a first aid drill, with Helen. Meanwhile, Mandy decided to decorate her mum's garden, with the help of her dad, and her friends. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was bandaging up Station Officer Steele turning him into a mummy, which made Helen very cross. Back at The Floods House, Mandy and Sarah were painting a fountain to put in the garden, but when Joe tried to fill it, with his water machine it broke, and squirted Mike, who was mowing the lawn, with the lawn mower, and the lawn mower raced toward James, who was weeding the flower beds, but he managed to move out the way just it time, and then the lawn mower raced towards the bag of fertilizer, which Norman was moving, and caused a fire, so Joe called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "The Floods Garden is on fire" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone had fun gardening.

Chapter 66: Girl's Night In

Mrs Chen was going to a Girl's Night In, with Penny at Helen's House, but she needed someone to babysit Lily for her, so she asked Arnold to babysit her, and he said yes. He went back to The Fire Station, and rushed into his bedroom, and looked in his cupboard, for some toys for Lily to play with, and found some toy bricks that he used to play with as a child, and then he looked on his bookshelf, for some storybooks to read to Lily, and found his favourite fairytale book called Cinderella. Soon it was time for Arnold to get ready to go and babysit Lily, so he went into the bathroom, and ran a bath, and poured in his lavender bubble bath, and then he got undressed, and got in the bath. He washed his hair, and scrubbed the soot of his skin, and then he got out and dried himself off, and wrapped his bathrobe around him and went back to his bedroom, and put on his jeans and his long sleeved sweater and his deniem jacket and packed the things he was taking with him in a bag. Arnold arrived at Mrs Chen's House, and Mrs Chen said goodbye to Lily and went off to Helen's House. Arnold played with the toy bricks, with Lily, and they made a castle, for Lily's teddies and dollies. At The Floods House, Mrs Chen was doing hairstyles and putting make up on with Penny and Helen, but she accidently left her curling tongs on, and they started smoking. Meanwhile, Arnold made Lily beans on toast for tea, and then Arnold watched Play-days with Lily. Back at The Floods House, Mrs Chen was watching The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas with Penny and Helen, when they realised the house was on fire, so Penny called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and races to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire. Meanwhile, Arnold was getting Lily ready for bed, getting her changed into her princess pyjamas, and when she had brushed her teeth, Arnold tucked her up in bed, and read her a story called Cinderella, and then Arnold sang Lily a lullaby, and she soon fell fast asleep, and when Mrs Chen came home, she thanked him for babysitting Lily, and said Arnold could babysit for her anytime.

Chapter 67: Going Out With a Bang

Mike was organising a Fireworks Display at his house, so Mandy invited Norman, Sarah and James, so Sam gave them a fireworks leaflet. Meanwhile, Elvis was juggling eggs, when he dropped them on the floor, and Norman slipped on them. Back at The Floods House, Mandy accidently knocked a firework over, and it caused a fire in Mike's Workshop, so Helen called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone watched the fireworks.

Chapter 68: Halloween

The fire service were organising a Halloween Party, and everyone was invited. Meanwhile, Penny had made costumes for The Halloween Party she made Sam a skeleton costume and herself a witch costume. At The Fire Station, Elvis was making bat wing soup and creepy crawly pudding for The Halloween Party Food. Meanwhile, Penny was on her way home to get changed into her witch costume for The Halloween Party, when some cables fell down, and trapped her in Venus, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Penny is trapped under fallen cables on The Newtown Road" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Newtown Road, and rescued Penny, and everyone had a lovely time at The Halloween Party.

Chapter 69: Heap of Trouble

Mike was organising a Flower and Vegetable Show, and Sam was to judge the best flowers and vegetables. Meanwhile, Elvis was looking after Station Officer Steele's tomato plant, when he accidently broke it, so he decided to fix it with a fire bucket and some sticky tape. Back at The Flower and Vegetable Show, everyone had arrived, and had put their enteries on the table, Helen had some roses, Dilys had brought a floral art plant, Sarah and James had brought a mustard and cress plant, and Mike had just picked a marrow from his compost heap, but he forgot to dig it over and caused a fire, so Helen called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a compost heap fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on the firefighter helmets and races to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone had a lovely time at The Flower and Vegetables Show.

Chapter 70: Hearts on Fire

Norman was going camping with Trevor and Dilys, in The Forest. Meanwhile, Sam asked Tom to watch out for forest fires. Back at The Forest, Norman was telling Dilys a ghost story, and she got so scared that she knocked the campfire and caused a fire so, Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a Forest Fire" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Forest, and put out the fire, with the help of Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had a lovely camping trip.

Chapter 71: Hide and Seek

Elvis and Penny were parking Venus, when they accidently broke the fireman's pole, so Sam called Mike to come and fix it. Meanwhile, the children were playing hide and seek, but they kept finding Norman too easily, so he decided to hide somewhere else. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis and Mike were trying to fit the new fireman's pole, but they kept knocking things over. Back at The Forest, Norman had hidden in a log, but some ants crawled up his trousers, making him scream, and roll down the hill, past Mandy, Sarah and James, and crashing into Trevor's camping stove and causing a fire, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a Forest Fire, and Trevor, Dilys and the children are trapped" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Forest, and put out the fire, and everyone played hide and seek for the whole day.

Chapter 72: High Jinx

The fire service were checking their water supplies, as people would be out swimming, as it was a hot day, but Rosa stuck her claws in the water bed. Meanwhile, Norman and Mandy were watching Tom fly his kite, and Norman decided to borrow it for his paper deliveries. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was trying to fix the water bed with glue, but ended up getting glue on himself instead. Meanwhile, Norman was riding his skateboard with the kite very fast, but he ended up falling into The Lake, so Sarah called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman has been blown into The Lake" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Lake, and rescued Norman, and everyone had fun kite flying.

Chapter 73: Home From Rome

Bella was preparing for a special Italian Evening in her cafe, and Trevor was going to play the squeeze box, for her Italian song. Meanwhile, the fire service had got a postcard from Dilys in Rimini. Meanwhile, Bella was going to Bingles to buy some gypsy earrings, but when it was time to go home she got trapped in the lift, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Bella is trapped in a lift at Bingles Department Store" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Bingles Department Store, and rescued Bella, and everyone watched her sing Time To Say Goodbye at her Italian Evening.

Chapter 74: Hot Air

The fire service were open air drill, with a closed box. Meanwhile, Trevor was taking the children birdwatching in The Mountains, but his bus wasn't working properly. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis accidently let a fly in, and when he tried to get rid of it, he whacked Station Officer Steele on the head with the fly swatter. Back at The Mountains Trevor's Bus started smoking, and when Trevor opened the bonnet it caused a fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor's Bus is on fire" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and put out the fire, and everyone had fun birdwatching.

Chapter 75: Hot and Cold Running Sniffer Dog

The fire service were checking their medical supplies, when Mike came to fix The Sink in The Kitchen. Meanwhile, Elvis was having a ride in the stair chair, when he fell out. At The Whole-fish Cafe, Mike was moving Bronwyn's freezer, when he fell down the stairs, and the freezer fell on top of him. Mandy and Norman heard him call for help, so Norman called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Mike has had an accident at The Whole-fish Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Whole-fish Cafe, and rescued Mike, and everyone had fish and chips for tea.

Chapter 76: Ice Cold in Pontypandy

Trevor was taking everyone to Newtown, to see The Christmas Musical. Meanwhile, Elvis was looking after Norman's pet sheep, but they ate Station Officer Steele's apple. On the way to Newtown, Trevor's Bus skidded off the road, and got stuck, so Moose called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor's Bus has gone off the road" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Newtown Road, and rescued Trevor's bus, and everyone went to see The Christmas Musical, in Newtown.

Chapter 77: Ice Hockey Meltdown

Sam, Arnold and Ellie were gritting the roads, when they stopped off at The Floods House. Meanwhile, Mike was making an ice rink, so the children could play ice hockey, and Arnold wished he could be an ice skating princess, and imagined himself, skating across the ice, wearing a sparkly top, a white tutu, white tights, white ice skates and a silver tiara, and he would have lots of ice skating friends, and he would live in a big ice palace, but Ellie told him to focus on the job. At The Fire Station, Arnold was in a daydream, humming the waltz, and twirling around, outside The Garage, until he bumped into Station Officer Steele, knocked him over, so he told him to stop daydreaming and focus on his work. Back at The Floods House, Norman was showing off his ice skating, when he knocked over the lights and caused a fire, so Mike called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Sam saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "Norman is trapped on a burning ice rink" said the computerized screen. Sam, Arnold and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and Arnold did an amazing rescue skating across the burning ice rink, and rescuing Norman, while Sam and Ellie put out the fire. After the rescue, Sam gave Arnold a little present for his bravery, which was a necklace, and when Arnold put it on the necklace started to glow, and silver sparkles surrounded him, and lifted him up into the air. Arnold's firefighter jacket turned into a sparkly top, his firefighter trousers turned into a white tutu and white tights, his firefighter boots turned into white ice skates, and a silver tiara appeared on his head, and the silver sparkles lowered Arnold back onto the ground, and the necklace stopped glowing. Sam and Ellie gasped in amazement, as Arnold had turned into an ice skating princess, and a magic carriage and horses flew him, to his ice palace, and Arnold made lots of new friends, and everyone ice skated all day long.

Chapter 78: James and the Giant Pumpkin

It was the day of The Pontypandy Giant Vegetable Competition, and everyone had entered their giant vegetables in The Competition. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele was looking after Sarah and James's pet guinea pig, Norris, but he went missing. At The Floods House, the children were trying to move their giant pumpkin, so they decided to use a go kart, but James ended up stuck on the go kart, with the giant pumpkin that rolled away all over town, so Gareth called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a giant pumpkin on a go kart flashed. "James is stuck on a go kart with a giant pumpkin, that is rolling all over Pontypandy" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They stopped the go kart, and rescued James, and everyone had lovely time at The Pontypandy Giant Vegetable Competition.

Chapter 79: Joker Soaker

Sam was washing Jupiter, with old dish water, because there was a water shortage. Meanwhile, Norman had a new water pistol from his uncle and was squirting people, making them cross. At The Park, Dusty was thirsty, so when he tried to get a drink, he got his head stuck in The Railings, so Sarah and James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a dog in distress" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Park, and rescued Dusty, and everyone played in the park all day long.

Chapter 80: Jupiter on the Loose

The children were at The Fire Station, to learn how to be a firefighter. Meanwhile, Elvis was making a Shepards pie for tea, but he had to hide it, from Norman. Meanwhile, Norman was bored, so he decided to drive Jupiter through Pontypandy, so Dilys called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman is driving Jupiter through Pontypandy" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Venus. They arrived at The Quay, and stopped Norman, and everyone enjoyed Elvis's Shepard pie for tea.

Chapter 81: King of the Jungle

The fire service were learning about haystack fires, and Elvis wasn't paying attention. Meanwhile, Norman was pretending to be Tarzan, and was annoying Sarah and James, so they decided to pretend to be knights instead. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was testing his spaghetti. Meanwhile, Norman noticed the haystack was burning, so he shouted at the top of his voice, and made Helen stop her car, and so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There is a hottest haystack" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Haystack, and put out the fire, and everyone played Tarzan, for the rest of the day.

Chapter 82: King of the Mountain

The children were going on a Mountain Expedition, with Tom and Moose. Meanwhile, Elvis was messing about with the tree spurs, and got stuck in the bin. Back up The Mountain, Tom and Moose were arguing about who was the best explorer, when they got stuck up a tree, so Sarah called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Tom and Moose are stuck up a tree" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived The Mountain, and rescued Tom and Moose, and everyone had a picnic on The Mountain.

Chapter 83: Learn about Jobs Day

Mrs Chen was organising a Learn About Job Day, for the children. Sarah was going with Sam, Hannah was going with Charlie, Mandy was going with Joe, Norman was going with Mike, and James was going with Mrs Chen, but Arnold decided to take part too. Meanwhile, Hannah was learning about being a fisherman with Charlie but when Arnold tried to help, he ended up knocking Charlie overboard, so Hannah called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Charlie is overboard in The Bay" said Sam. Sam, Elvis, Penny and Sarah put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to rescue in Neptune. They arrived at The Bay, and rescued Charlie. Meanwhile, Norman was learning about being a handyman with Mike but when Arnold tried to help, he ended up knocking the ladder over, and Mike ended up hanging from the roof, so Norman called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Mike is hanging from The Roof" said Sam. Elvis, Penny and Sarah slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The House, and rescued Mike. Meanwhile, Mandy was learning about being a mechanic with Joe but when Arnold tried to help, he ended up setting Helen's Car on fire, so Mandy called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Garage" said Sam. Elvis, Penny and Sarah slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Garage, and put out the fire. Meanwhile, James was learning about being a teacher with Mrs Chen but Arnold tried to help, he ended up not looking where he was going, and ended up falling into the sea, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Arnold has fallen into The Sea" said Sam. Elvis, Penny and Sarah put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at The Sea, and rescued Arnold. Mrs Chen and Sam scolded Arnold for ruining The Learn About Jobs Day, and Arnold decided to stay being firefighter, and everyone was very happy with him.

Chapter 84: Let it Snow

Norman and Mandy were on their way to The Fire Station to decorate The Christmas Tree, but when they got there Sam told them that there was no Christmas Tree. Meanwhile, Elvis was making rice pudding on toast for breakfast, when Dilys called to say that she had run out food for the shop, so Tom went to Newtown to buy some food. Back at Dily's Shop, Norman decided to go and find a Christmas Tree on Pontypandy Mountain, but he got lost in the snow, and Dilys was so worried about him, that she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman is lost in the snow" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and found Norman, and everyone had a wonderful Christmas.

Chapter 85: Lighthouse Lock Out

Norman and Mandy were going to The Lighthouse, with their parents, and Moose. Meanwhile, Elvis was covered in mud from the forest drill, so Station Officer Steele made him take a bath. Back at The Lighthouse, Norman was in tricky mood, and he locked everyone outside The Lighthouse, but when Moose climbed down The Lighthouse he got stuck halfway down, so he used a flare to call for help and Tom saw the flare in the sky, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a flare from The Lighthouse" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Lighthouse, and saw that Moose was stuck halfway down The Lighthouse. Sam rescued Moose, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had a lovely time at The Lighthouse.

Chapter 86: Lights Camera Avalanche

Norman was making a snow monster movie with Mandy and Sarah, in The Mountains. Meanwhile, Sam and Elvis were having a skiing lesson with Penny, but Elvis couldn't ski at all, and he crashed into Sam and Penny, and they injured themselves. Back at The Mountains, Norman was filmed the chase scene with Mandy and Sarah on toboggans, but then a snowstorm trapped them in The Shed, so Gareth called Fireman Sam. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was feeling bad about injuring Sam and Penny, and Arnold saw that his boyfriend was upset, and told him that when he was at school he couldn't ski either, so when his class went on a skiing trip he fell into the snow and everyone laughed at him, so his mother gave him a necklace that gave him confident, and the next day he could ski fantastically, and soon Elvis felt much better after the story. Meanwhile, the fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "Norman, Mandy and Sarah are trapped in The Shed" said Station Officer Steele. Elvis and Arnold slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and went into the ski lodge and found some ski suits, some helmets, some skis, and some ski pole, and went into The Changing Rooms to get changed. Elvis and Arnold quickly took off their clothes, and put on their ski suits, and strapped on the skis. They skied down The Mountains, and rescued Norman, Mandy and Sarah, and everyone had fun skiing.

Chapter 87: Lily Lost and Found

The fire service were going to The Beach for a picnic, but Elvis had to stay behind and man The Station. Meanwhile, Lily was to trying play with Norman, but he told her to go away. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was practising his singing, and Radar didn't like it, so he decided to practice somewhere else. Back at The Beach, it was time for the picnic, but Lily was missing, so Sam called the fire station. The fax machine beeped and Elvis looked at the fax. "Lily is missing on The Beach" said Elvis. He quickly put on his firefighter helmet and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. Elvis arrived at The Beach, and rescued Lily, and everyone had lovely picnic at The Beach.

Chapter 88: Lost Cat

Bella was making chips for lunch, when she noticed Rosa was missing, so she asked Sam to look out for her. Meanwhile, Elvis was painting for Station Officer Steele, when he ran out of paint. At The Park, Rosa was stuck up a tree, but when Trevor tried to rescue her, he got stuck too so, Sarah and James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor and Rosa are stuck up a tree" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Park, and rescued Trevor and Rosa, and everyone had chips for lunch.

Chapter 89: Lost In The Caves

Mrs Chen was taking her class into The Caves, and Mandy was desperate to see a bat inside The Cave. Meanwhile, Sam and Penny were helping Gareth fix the hand cart, and Arnold wanted to help Mrs Chen with her class, so he went inside the cave. Inside The Caves, Arnold tried to help Mrs Chen teach the class about Caves, but Mandy saw a bat, and Mrs Chen told her not to be silly, and go back with her class, because it was nearly time to go home. Mandy and the class waited for Mrs Chen, but she was still inside The Cave. Back inside The Cave, Mrs Chen and Arnold were arguing about who was best teacher, when they realised the class had gone without them, so they tried to get out of the cave, but they ended up going down the wrong path, and they fell into an underground stream in The Cave. Mandy and the class heard them calling for help inside The Cave, so they called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture a cave flashing. "Mrs Chen and Arnold are trapped in The Cave" said the computerized screen. Sam and Penny put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Hydrus. They arrived at The Caves and rescued Mrs Chen and Arnold, and everyone was glad to see them safe and sound.

Chapter 90: Lost Ring

Sarah and James were going swimming with Sam, but he had to go to work, because Station Officer Steele had the flu, so Penny took them to The Park instead. Meanwhile, Bella had a new ring, but she had lost it, so she and Trevor looked for it everywhere. At The Park, Penny and the twins were flying their new plane, but Norman broke it. Back at Bella's Cafe, Bella accidently caused a flood, so Penny, Sarah and James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "There's a flood at Bella's Cafe" said Sam. Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and he and Sam put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Bella's Cafe, and stopped the flood, and everyone had lunch at Bella's Cafe.

Chapter 91: Lost in the Fog

Sarah and James were going to Penny's House for tea, and she was taking them to see The Other Woman at The Cinema. Meanwhile, Dilys was doing some fortune telling in Bella's Cafe, when she caught Norman causing mischef in The Shop. At Penny's House, Penny was worried, because Sarah and James hadn't turned up, so she and Sam went looking for them. In a field, it was very foggy, and Sarah fell into a bog, and James called for help. Sam and Penny heard him, and saw that Sarah was stuck in a bog. Penny rescued Sarah with Venus, and they all went to The Cinema together.

Chapter 92: Magic Norman

Norman was putting on a magic show at The Floods House, and Mandy was his assistant. Meanwhile, Elvis was upset because he didn't pass his firefighter exam, and everyone else did, but Sam told him not to give up on being a firefighter. Back at The Floods House, Norman was doing his magic show, when he accidently caused a fire, so Helen called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone watched The Magic Show.

Chapter 93: Mam's Day

It was Mother's Day, and Norman had made his mum a candle holder, as a present. Meanwhile The Whole-fish Cafe was having a Mother's Day Dinner, and everyone was going. At Dily's Shop, Trevor invited Dilys to The Mother's Day Dinner, but James accidently knocked over the candle holder, and caused a fire, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Wholefish Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Wholefish Cafe, and put out the fire, and everyone had a lovely Mother's Day Dinner.

Chapter 94: Mandy's Mountain

Moose was teaching the children how to climb at The Mountain Activity Centre. Meanwhile, Elvis was writing a story about Sam, and was stuck on the first chapter. Back at The Mountain Activity Centre, Mandy decided to climb Pontypandy Mountain, but she soon got herself stuck, and Mrs Chen was so worried about her that she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "Mandy is lost on Pontypandy Mountain" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the in Jupiter. They arrived at Pontypandy Mountain, and rescued Mandy, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had fun climbing.

Chapter 95: Mandy at Sea

Charlie was teaching Mandy how to sail, and he let her go out again alone for the first time. Meanwhile, Penny was teaching Elvis how to fix things, but he kept panicking, so Sam showed him a quick way to calm down. Back at sea, Mandy was heading home to land, but her mast broke, and she soon got lost at sea, so Charlie called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Mandy is lost at sea" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at sea, and rescued Mandy, and everyone had fun sailing.

Chapter 96: Mike's Rocket

Mike was organising a Rocket Launch, and everyone was looking forward to it. Meanwhile, Norman decided to make his own rocket, and asked his mum to help him launch it. Back at The Cliffs, everyone had arrived to see The Rocket Launch, but Norman told them to come to his rocket launch, and when he launched it the rocket hit Dilys's Shop, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "An out control rocket has hit Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and checked The Shop, and everyone watched The Rocket Launch.

Chapter 97: Model Plane

The fire service were doing a rooftop rescue drill, with Tom and Wallaby 1. Meanwhile, James had a new model plane, but he wasn't allow to fly it in Pontypandy, so Norman told him to fly it at The Mountain Rescue Centre. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was nervous about doing the rooftop rescue drill, but Sam told him to relax and take a deep breath and said he'll be fine. At The Mountain Rescue Centre, Norman accidently flew James's new model plane into a tree, but when he and James tried to get it down they both got stuck, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman and James are stuck up a tree" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountain Rescue Centre, and rescued Norman and James, and everyone had fun flying the model plane.

Chapter 98: Monster Mania

The fire service were watching the news, when they heard that monster mania had come to Pontypandy. Meanwhile, Norman, Sarah and Mandy were looking for The Pontypandyness Monster. and Norman was desperate to film it. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was annoying Ellie by saying he looked good television, and she went off in huff. Back at The Lake, Norman decided to borrow Joe's Submarine, to look underwater for The Pontypandyness Monster, but the submarine sank to the bottom of the lake, and he got trapped, so Mandy and Sarah called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a submarine flashing. "Norman is trapped in a submarine at the bottom of the lake" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Ellie and Arnold put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Lake, and rescued Norman, with help from Tom and Wallaby 2, and everyone saw The Pontypandyness Monster.

Chapter 99: Mother's Helper

The fire service were doing chores for Station Officer Steele. Meanwhile, Helen was going on a nursing course, so she asked Mike to do the housework, while she was away. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was mopping the floor, when he fell down the fireman's pole, and broke his mop. At The Floods House, Mike was doing the ironing, when he had to go and fix Dilys's washing machine, but he accidently left the iron on, and when he and Norman got back the iron had caught fire, so Mike called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone helped do the housework.

Chapter 100: Neighbourhood Watch-out

The children were doing a Neighbourhood Watch Scheme, in the shed, and Mandy was in charge. Meanwhile, the fire service were doing a rooftop rescue drill, with Elvis pretending to be stuck on the roof, but the snorkel on Jupiter was broken. At Bella's Cafe, Mike was fixing Bella's roof, when Mandy accidently knocked down his ladder, and Mike got stuck on The Roof, so Mandy, Sarah and James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Mike is stuck on Bella's Roof" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Bella's Cafe, and rescued Mike, and everyone had fun at The Neighbourhood Watch Scheme.

Chapter 101: Night of the Norman

Norman was watching a romance film with Derek, and he decided to create a romantic Fairytale Evening for Ellie, so he asked his friends for help. Norman asked Derek to write a letter to Ellie, saying to meet him in the park at eleven o clock, and get a table ready in the park with fairy lights on poles and a white tablecloth on the table and a candle in the middle of the table. He then asked Mike to make a carriage for them to ride in, and he ordered two horses to pull the carriage, and he asked Sarah and James to be their waiter and waitress, and he asked Hannah to play a romantic song on her stereo for them to dance to. Derek delivered the letter to The Fire Station, and gave it to Ellie, and she read it, and it said that to meet Norman in the park at eleven o clock, but she was worried, because she didn't have anything to wear for her evening out, so Elvis and Arnold decided to help her by getting her ready for the evening out. They went to Newtown's Shopping Centre, and brought lot of things, and brought them back to The Fire Station. Elvis and Arnold handed Ellie a brown bag, and she looked inside it, and found a long black evening dress, a pair of silver heels, a peal necklace, some diamond earrings, and some glittery hairslides. Elvis and Arnold helped Ellie put on the long black evening dress and the silver heels, and Elvis fastened the peal necklace around her neck, and Arnold clipped the diamond earrings in her ears, and Elvis put the glittery hairslides in her hair, and Arnold let her use some of his sister's make up. Ellie went to Dilys's Shop, and found Norman wearing a beautiful suit, and she and Norman rode in the carriage, that Mike had made to The Park. When they got The Park, it was decorated with poles and fairy-lights were hanging on them, and a table was in the middle of the park with a white tablecloth on it, and a candle in the middle of it. Norman and Ellie sat down at the table, and Sarah and James served them tomato soup for starters, roast chicken for the main course, and a knickerbocker glory for pudding, and after the meal Norman told Ellie he had a special surprise for her. Hannah switched on her stereo, and it started to play Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty, and Norman and Ellie began to dance, and they danced the night away, and had lovely Fairytale Evening.

Chapter 102: No Nurse Like You

It was Helen and Mike's Wedding Anniversary, and they were having a garden party, and everyone was invited. Meanwhile, Elvis was rushing around, because he was late for The Garden Party, but he forgot the sausages. Back at The Floods House, Mike was trying to do everything for The Garden Party, but he accidently left the napkins on the cooker, and it caused a fire, so Helen called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Flood House, and put out the fire and, everyone had a lovely time at The Garden Party.

Chapter: 103: Norman's Ark

Norman was putting on a play called Norman's Ark, with his friends. Sarah was playing his wife, James was playing his son, and Woolly, Lambykins, Lion and Radar were playing the animals, but they needed costumes, so Dilys made them some costumes for The Play on her sewing machine. Meanwhile, Elvis was posting up posters for Norman's Play, but Sam told him that Norman is bound to get into trouble sooner or later. Back at The Quay, Norman was showing off, when he fell into the sea, so his friends called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "Norman has fallen into The Sea" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at The Quay, and rescued Norman, and everyone watched The Play.

Chapter 104: Norman's Big Fossil Adventure

The children were going on a fossil adventure, with Moose, and Norman desperate to collect the most fossils. Meanwhile, Elvis was being naughty, so Station Officer Steele told him he will lose his job if he carried on. Back at The Mountains, it was lunch time, and when it was time to go home, Moose slipped and fell down a ravine, and got stuck between two big rocks, so Gareth called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Moose has fallen down a ravine, and is stuck between two big rocks" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and rescued Moose, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had fun fossil hunting.

Chapter 105: Norman's Ghost

Mike was organising a Halloween Party, and Norman wanted to win The Spooking Competition. Meanwhile, Elvis was looking forward to The Halloween Party, but Station Officer Steele wasn't looking forward to the Halloween party, because he didn't like Halloween. Back at The Floods House, Norman was telling a ghost story, when he accidently left a sheet on the pumpkin lantern, and it caused a fire, so Helen called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone had fun at The Halloween Party.

Chapter 106: Norman's Halloween Heist

The children were going trick or treating, with Bronwyn and Mrs Chen. Meanwhile, Elvis was taking ages playing The Apple Bobbing Game, and it was Sam's turn to play. Back at The Quay, Norman was stealing the sweets for himself, but he was driving his go kart too fast, and he fell into the sea, so Charlie called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman has fallen into The Sea" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at The Quay, and rescued Norman, and everyone had fun trick or treating.

Chapter 107: Norman's Invisible Friend

Mandy was having a birthday party, for her thirteenth birthday, and Norman had invented an invisible friend called Owen for fun. Meanwhile, Elvis was messing around with Sam's Popcorn Maker, and he covered The Fire Station in popcorn. Back at The Floods House, Mike was trying to get The Party Food ready for the children to eat, when he accidently plugged too many things into one socket, and caused a fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Elvis looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Elvis. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone had fun at Mandy's Birthday Party.

Chapter 108: Norman's Pitfall

Sarah and James were having a picnic with Bella, and they were eating chocolate eclairs. Meanwhile, Norman was fishing in The Lake, when he saw the chocolate eclairs, and he took one with his fishing rod, and accidently hit a wasps nest, and soon he was chased by loads of angry wasps, but as he was running away from the wasps, he fell down a mineshaft, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman has fallen down a mineshaft near Pandy Lane Farm" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Pandy Lane Farm, and rescued Norman, and everyone had a lovely picnic.

Chapter 109: Norman's Tricky Day

Sam was polishing Jupiter, when he realised he was using boot polish to polish Jupiter. Meanwhile, Norman was in a tricky mood, and was playing tricks on everyone. At Dilys's Shop, Dilys was talking to Trevor, and she didn't notice, that her son was playing tricks on everyone. Back at The Fire Station, Station Officer Steele was taking a nap, when Norman greased the fireman's pole, with grease, and pressed the fire alarm, which woke up Station Officer Steele, and the grease made Sam and Elvis slip down the fireman's pole. They chased after Norman in Jupiter, and he got his head stuck in The Railings. Sam rescued Norman, and he promised not to play tricks on everyone again, and everyone was very pleased with him.

Chapter: 200: Norman Man Vs Firedog

Norman was playing Superheroes with James, when they started arguing about who was the best superhero. Meanwhile, Arnold wanted a dog for his twenty fifth birthday, so he asked Joe to build him one. At Dilys's Shop, Norman decided to get himself some super powers, with his toy robot. Back at The Garage, Joe showed Arnold the dog he had made him, but it started to chase Arnold, and Norman heard him scream for help, and tried to rescue him, but he ended up knocking the switch, and the dog pushed Arnold into The Garage, and started to chase Norman, and the dog caused a fire in The Garage, so Joe called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw pictures of a dog and flames of fire flashing. "Norman is being chased by a robotic dog that is on fire" said the computerized screen. Sam, Penny and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Garage, and rescued Norman, then they heard Arnold calling for help, so they rescued him, and put out the fire, and everyone played Superheroes for the rest of the day.

Chapter 201: Off Duty Sam

Sam had the day off, but he had lots of jobs to do to around the house. Meanwhile, Mike was fixing the pavement outside Dilys's Shop, but Norman was in tricky mood and drew in the cement. At Dilys's Shop, Dilys was doing her ironing, when she accidently left the iron on the ironing board, and caused a fire, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and put out the fire, and everyone helped with the ironing.

Chapter 202: On Thin Ice

Moose was organising a Winter Wonderland, and everyone was going to it. Meanwhile, Elvis was showing Penny some winter equipment, when he got stuck in the ground. Back at The Winter Wonderland, Sarah and James were skating on The Frozen Lake, when the ice cracked, and they got stuck, so Norman called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Sarah and James are stuck on The Frozen Lake" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Winter Wonderland, and rescued Sarah and James, and everyone had fun at The Winter Wonderland.

Chapter 203: One Way Street

The fire service were a winter rescue drill, with Station Officer pretending a old woman. Meanwhile, Trevor was taking Bronwyn, Sarah, Helen, Mandy, Lizzie and Hannah to Newtown, to see One Way Street at The Theatre. Back at The Fire Station, Station Officer Steele was being a very grumpy old woman, and was ordering the fire service around. On the way to Newtown, the girls were singing What Makes You Beautiful in the back of Trevor's Bus, but the bus went off the road, but when Mandy decided to carry on, she slipped, and fell on a tree branch that was hanging over a ravine, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Mandy is hanging from a tree over a ravine" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Ravine, and rescued Mandy with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone went to see One Way Street at The Theatre.

Chapter 203: Open Day

The fire service were organising an Open Day at The Fire Station, and everyone had something to do at The Open Day. Sam was to show everyone Jupiter, Elvis was show everyone Radar's doggy tricks, Penny was to show everyone how to absail, and Station Officer Steele was to stand on the stage, and talk into the microphone, but Arnold wanted to do something for The Open Day, but Station Officer Steele made him give everyone refreshments at The Open Day. Meanwhile, Norman and James were bored, so they sneaked inside The Fire Station. In The Kitchen, Arnold was giving everyone blackcurrant juice and cookies, but he wished he could do something for The Open Day, and as he watched the rest of the fire service do an amazing rescue out the window. Station Officer Steele saw that Arnold was distracted, and told him that he was giving everyone refreshments, and that was that, and his eyes filled with tears, and he ran out of the room. Arnold sat in The Garage, and cried, and a tear splashed onto the floor, and became a beautiful fairy. The fairy asked him what was the matter, and Arnold told her that he wanted to do something for The Open Day, and the fairy waved her wand, and Arnold was wearing magic firefighter clothes. Meanwhile, Norman and James got themselves stuck on The Fire Station Roof, so Arnold used his magic firefighter clothes to rescue them, and everyone was very pleased with him.

Chapter 204: Paddle on

Hannah and Ben were going on a sailing trip together to Pontypandy Island. Meanwhile, Sam and Penny were on call just in case they got into trouble at sea, with Penny at The Look Out Tower, and Sam at the quay. Back at sea, Ben hurt his shoulder, and he couldn't sail any further, so Hannah sailed to Pontypandy Island, and set off a flare to get help, and Sam saw the flare, and he called The Fire Station. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of pontypandy island flashing. "There's an emergency flare from Pontypandy Island" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at Pontypandy Island, and rescued Hannah and Ben, and everyone went on a sailing trip together.

Chapter 205: Paper Plane Down

Sam and Station Officer Steele were doing fire safety checks because it was fire prevention day. Meanwhile Norman was making paper planes and he decided to go and show everyone them. At the fire station Elvis was making a stew for tea when Norman flew a paper plane at the cooker and it caused a fire so Elvis called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele read the fax it had sent. "There's a fire in the fire station kitchen" said Station Officer Steele. Sam slid down the fireman's pole and he and Station Officer Steele put on their firefighter helmets and ran into the kitchen and put out the fire and everyone flew paper planes for the rest of the day.

Chapter 206: Perilous Path

Sam and Tom were putting up danger signs, to warn everyone about The Crumbling Cliffs. Meanwhile, Norman and Mandy were looking for a golden eagle, and Radar went with them, to keep them safe. Back at The Mountain Rescue Centre, Tom was looking after a poorly bird, but it wanted to stay a little longer. Back at The Cliffs, Norman saw the danger signs, and he ignored them, and he and Radar ended up trapped on The Crumbling Cliff, so Charlie called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman is trapped on a crumbling cliff" said Station Officer Steele. Sam slid down the fireman's pole and put on his firefighter helmet and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. He arrived at The Cliffs, and rescued Norman, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone went birdwatching for the rest of the day.

Chapter 207: Pest in Show

It was the day of The Pontypandy Pet Competition, and everyone was entering their pets, and Sam and Station Officer Steele were the judges. Meanwhile, Elvis was trying to give Radar a bath, but Radar splashed him, making him very wet. Back at The Pet Competition, Sarah's pet cat Lion chased Mandy's pet dog Nipper into The Whole-fish Cafe, and they caused a fire, so Sam called the fire station. The fax machine beeped and Penny looked at the fax. "There's fire at The Whole-fish Cafe" said Penny. Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and he and Penny put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Wholefish Cafe, and put out the fire, and everyone watched The Pet Competition.

Chapter 208: Pirates of Pontypandy

The children were playing Pirates, with Sarah and Norman playing the captain, and they were having a pirate's picnic on The Beach. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele was having tuna sandwiches for lunch, when Lion jumped up onto his desk, and ate his sandwiches. Back at The Beach, Norman and James stole The Pirate's Picnic, and took a rowing boat out to sea, but they soon fell asleep, and when they woke up they discovered, that they had been washed out to sea, so Charlie called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman and James are lost at sea" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at sea, and rescued Norman and James, and everyone played Pirates for the rest of the day.

Chapter 209: Pizza Palaver

Mike was fitting a new oven for Bella, and she decided to make a pizza to test it out. Meanwhile, Norman and Mandy were picking tomatoes for the pizza in Sam's Garden, when Norman accidently ate a chilli pepper, and set his mouth on fire. Back at Bella's Cafe, Norman and Mandy were making the pizza, when the oven caught fire, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at Bella's Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Bella's Cafe, and put out the fire, and everyone had pizza for tea.

Chapter 300: Pizza Pandemonium

Gareth was organising a Railway Gala, and James offered to make the food for it. Meanwhile, Arnold and Ellie were doing their uniform training, but Elvis got stuck in his uniform. Back at The Whole-fish Cafe, James decided to make pizzas for The Railway Gala, but he made Sarah and Hannah put too many pizzas in two ovens, and it caused a fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw pictures of two flames of fire flashing. "There's two oven fires at The Whole-fish Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Arnold and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Whole-fish Cafe, and put out the fires, and everyone had fun at The Railway Gala.

Chapter 301: Pontypandy Extreme

The fire service were doing absail training, with Tom on The Training Tower. Meanwhile, Norman and Dilys were going on a picnic with Trevor, and they had crab paste sandwiches with them. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was nervous about absailing, but Sam told him to calm down, and take a deep breath. Back in The Forest, Norman was playing near The Old Well, when he fell into it, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele read the fax it had sent. "Norman has fallen down The Old Well" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Forest, and rescued Norman, and everyone had a lovely picnic.

Chapter 302: Pontypandy Heatwave

The fire service were doing floppy shovel training, because it was a very hot day. Meanwhile, Hannah was upset because her dad was embarrassing her, in front of her friends. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was having an ice lolly to cool him down, and offered one to Station Officer Steele, because he was feeling very hot. Back at The Ruins, Hannah and her friends were having a barbecue, when it set fire to The Ruins, so Hannah called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Ruins" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Ruins, and put out the fire, and everyone had lovely barbarcue.

Chapter 303: Pontypandy In The Park

It was the day of The Annual Town Festival, and everyone was helping out. Meanwhile, Elvis was helping Station Officer Steele move the Mobile Command Unit, but he accidently made it roll down The Hill. At The Fireworks Tent, Mike was trying to dry his masterpiece with a heater, but it set fire to the fireworks, so he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "There's a fire at The Fireworks Tent" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Fireworks Tent, and put out the fire, and everyone had a lovely time at The Annual Town Festival.

Chapter 304: Pontypandy Slickers

Moose was taking the children on a Wild West Adventure, with Elvis and Station Officer, pretending to be cowboys. Meanwhile, Penny was in a spooky mood, and she scared Arnold by saying boo, so Sam helped him off the floor, and he went off to The Kitchen, to make himself some herbal tea. Back at The Forest, Mandy was having a horse riding lesson, but as she was riding the horse, she and the horse slipped, and fell onto a rocky ledge, so Elvis called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Arnold saw a picture of a horse flashing. "Mandy and a horse are stuck on a rocky ledge" said the computerized screen. Sam, Penny and Arnold put on their animal rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Phoenix. They arrived at The Forest, and rescued Mandy and the horse, with help from Lizzie and Phoenix, and everyone went on a Wild West Adventure together.

Chapter 305: Poorly Penny

The fire service were very busy because, it was Sam's day off. Meanwhile, Sarah and James were going fishing with their parents. Back at The Fire Station, Penny had a cold and was sneezing all the time, so Elvis suggested she go home and rest. Back at sea, Charlie's Boat got stuck in the water, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "The Jones Family are stranded in Charlie's Boat" said Station Officer Steele. Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at sea, and rescued The Jones Family, and everyone looked after a poorly Penny.

Chapter 306: Quarry Rescue

Trevor was doing a Pizza Delivery Service for Bella. Meanwhile, Elvis was trying to make a pizza for tea, but ended up spinning the pizza dough on his face. At Pandy Lane Farm, Sarah and James were picking blackberries, when James slipped, and fell on a quarry ledge, so Sarah called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "James is trapped on a quarry ledge at Pandy Lane Farm" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Pandy Lane Farm, and rescued James, and everyone went blackberry picking together.

Chapter 307: Record Breakers

The fire service were preparing for The Firefighters Ball, and everyone was looking forward to it. Meanwhile, Norman was trying to get into The Records Books, by starting a new record. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was teaching Arnold how to dance, but secretly he wanted to ask him to marry him, and had ordered a special emerald ring for him. Back at Dilys's Shop, Norman was trying the sitting on a stacks of cans of beans, when the cans of beans fell over, and he ended up hanging off the end of The Bridge, so Dilys called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman is hanging off the end of The Bridge" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Bridge, and rescued Norman. At The Firefighters Ball, everyone was dancing to the lovely music, the band were playing, when they stopped playing for a moment, and Elvis took out the emerald ring, and knelt down on one knee, and asked Arnold to marry him, and Arnold said yes, and the pair shared a romantic kiss, and everyone was very happy for the happy couple.

Chapter 308: Rich and Famous

The fire service were a smoke room training, with Trevor filming, with his video camera. Meanwhile, Dilys was reading the newpaper, and found out that Dilys Davis from Newtown was rich and famous from, finding a family heirloom, so she decided to go and look in the attic for a family heirloom. Back at The Fire Station, the fire service were the rescue on the television, when they realised that they were watching the wrong video. Back at Dilys's Shop, Dilys was looking for a family heirloom, but all she found was a old teddy, a mallet and a statue, but she threw the mallet away, it knocked the candle over, and caused a fire trapped her inside the attic, so Sarah and James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and rescued Dilys, and put out the fire, and Dilys became a famous movie star.

Chapter 309: Rocky Rescue

Station Officer Steele was making himself some jam on toast for breakfast, when the fire service walked into The Kitchen for breakfast. Meanwhile, Moose was taking the children and their parents on Rock Spotting Adventure on The Mountain, and Lily started feeding a little baby sheep. Back at The Fire Station, Station Officer Steele was looking for his jam on toast, because he had lost it, but then he found it stuck to Elvis's trousers. Back at The Mountain, Sarah and Lily decided to follow the little baby sheep, when they got lost on The Mountain, and Mrs Chen and Bronwyn were so worried that their children were lost, so Moose called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Sarah and Lily are lost on Pontypandy Mountain" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Pontypandy Mountain, and rescued Sarah and Lily, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone went on a rock spotting adventure together.

Chapter 400: Runaway Horse

The fire service were rescuing Woolly, from The Veterinary Clinics Roof. Meanwhile, the children were doing a Map Reading Challenge, with Trevor, and Norman wanted to beat James with his fantastic map reading. Back at The Veterinary Clinic, Arnold was trying to get Woolly down, when he slipped, and fell off the ladder into the safety pad, and everyone laughed at him, but Elvis knew that his fiance was worried about their wedding, and Arnold hadn't chosen his bridesmaid yet. Back at The Nature Trail, Norman decided to ride a horse to beat James, but soon he and the horse got stuck in the mud, so Sarah called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a horse flashing. "Norman is stuck on a horse which is stuck in some thick sticky mud" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Arnold and Ellie put on their animal rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Phoenix. They arrived at The Nature Trail, and rescued Norman and the horse, with help from Arnold and Phoenix, and everyone did map reading for the rest of the day.

Chapter 401: Runaway Train

Sam and Penny were a safety check at Mike's Workshop. Meanwhile, Gareth was taking everyone on a train ride on The Pontypandy Flyer, and Bronwyn made him a sausage sandwich for his lunch. At The Fire Station, Elvis had broken Station Officer Steele's mug, and when he tried to fix, it he got himself in a sticky situation. Back at The Railway Station, Gareth was getting ready for The Train Ride, when The Pontypandy Flyer went off by itself, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax it had sent. "The Pontypandy Flyer has gone off by itself" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Railway Station, and stopped The Pontypandy Flyer, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had a lovely train ride.

Chapter 402: Safe with Sam

The fire service were organising a Fireworks Party for The Fire Station's Fiftieth Anniversary, and Sam was giving out safety tips to everyone. Meanwhile, Bella was making a cake for The Fireworks Party, and she brought a fire alarm from Dilys's Shop, and Sam offered to put it in for her. When he had finished putting in the fire alarm, Bella accidently burnt the cake, so she quickly made another one, and soon it was time for The Fireworks Party. At The Fireworks Party, Elvis was trying to light the fireworks, but they wouldn't go off, so he went up to it to relight it, but Sam warned him that the fireworks could explode in his face, and soon the fireworks went off, and everyone had a lovely time at The Fireworks Party.

Chapter 403: Sailor Steele

Charlie and Mike were learning how to be firefighters, with the fire service, and Station Officer Steele wanted to learn how to be a sailor just like Charlie, so Charlie offered to take him in his boat, and teach him how to be a sailor. Meanwhile, Mike was ready to rescue someone, but there was no one to rescue. Back at sea, Charlie was teaching Station Officer Steele how to be a sailor, when the boat stopped working, and they were lost at sea, so Station Officer Steele called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Charlie and Station Officer Steele are lost at sea" said Sam. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at sea, and rescued Charlie and Station Officer Steele, and everyone learned how to be sailors, for the rest of the day.

Chapter 404: Sam's Birthday

It was Sam's birthday, and Joe had made him a remote control fire engine for a birthday present. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele asked Arnold to keep Sam busy, while he was planning a surprise birthday party, so when Sam came to do his shift at The Fire Station, Arnold suggested that he and Sam go and watch The Greatest Showman on television in The TV Area. Back at The Garage, Sarah and Hannah accidently broke Sam's birthday present, and when James had fixed it Sam's birthday present fell into the sea, and Dilys, Hannah, James and the giant birthday cake that Dilys had made fell in with it, so Sarah called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Sam saw a picture of the sea flashing. "Dilys is drifting out to sea with Hannah and James and a giant birthday cake" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Ellie and Arnold put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at sea, and rescued Dilys, Hannah, James and the giant birthday cake, and everyone sang happy birthday, and gave Sam his birthday present.

Chapter 405: Sam's Day Off

It was Sam's day off, and he was taking Sarah and James to the cinema to see Peter Rabbit, but first he had to make a popcorn machine for them to eat popcorn. Meanwhile, Elvis and Arnold's sister Amy, who was covering for Sam were doing hydrant checks at Pandy Lane, when Norman appeared dressed as a cowboy. Back at 3 Vale Road, Sarah and James were bored, when they heard a big bang, and Sam told them that The Popcorn Machine had gone wrong, and he was stuck in the shed, so they called the fire station. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Sam is trapped in a shed at 3 Vale Road" said Station Officer Steele. Amy and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at 3 Vale Road, and rescued Sam, and everyone went to see Peter Rabbit.

Chapter 406: Santa Overboard

It was nearly Christmas, and Norman wanted to decorate the shop for The Holidays, Meanwhile, Elvis was decorating The Fire Station for Christmas, and had made some mince pies for everyone to eat. Back at Dilys's Shop, Norman wanted his mum to put an inflatable Santa, on the roof, and when Dilys did it flew away, so she and Norman chased after it and accidently left an overloaded socket on, and it caused a fire and when they came back, they realised that the shop was on fire, so Dilys called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax it. "There's a fire at Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmet and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and put out the fire, and everyone had a lovely Christmas.

Chapter 407: Sausages vs Shrimps

Trevor was organising a barbecue, and everyone was looking forward to it. Meanwhile, Elvis had a rumbly tummy, because he couldn't stop thinking about the barbecue, and Station Officer Steele told him to focus on the lesson. Back at the barbecue, Trevor and Tom were arguing about who's food tasted better Trevor's sausages or Tom's king prawns, but when Trevor put coal on the barbecue, to cook his sausages, it caused a fire, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a Forest Fire" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Forest, and put out the fire, and everyone had fun at the barbecue.

Chapter 408: Seeing Red

Bronwyn was looking after her dad's dog Nipper, and she decided to take him for a walk, so she asked Sarah if she would like to come too. Meanwhile, Elvis was singing his new song, and Sam liked it so much that he started singing it too, and they both annoyed Station Officer Steele. At The Cliffs, Bronwyn and Sarah were walking Nipper, when Sarah fell over, and hurt her leg, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "Bronwyn is in trouble on The Cliffs" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Cliffs, and examined Sarah and took her to The Hospital, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and The Hospital said that she had bruised her leg, and everyone was very pleased about that.

Chapter 409: Shape Up and Shine

The children were learning about Woodland Fire Safety, with Sam. Meanwhile, the fire service were trying to organise a Pool Party, and they decided to have a Shape Up and Shine Summer Pool Party, but Arnold wasn't happy, because he didn't like mess, and was very fussy about his china figurines getting wet and broken. Back at The Forest, Norman was messing around, and he knocked over the camping stove, and caused a fire, so Sam called The Fire Station. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis, Penny and Ellie, were trying to get the paddling pool out of the garage, when they knocked over Arnold's china figurines over, and they fell onto to the floor, and smashed into tiny pieces, and when Arnold saw that they were broken, he was furious, and he stormed off in a fit of temper. Meanwhile, the computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "There's a Woodland Fire near The Mill" said the computerized screen. Elvis, Penny, Arnold and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mill, and put out the fire, and Arnold still wouldn't talk them on way back to The Fire Station. When they got back to The Fire Station, Elvis, Penny and Ellie, changed into their swimming costumes, and filled up the paddling pool with water, and they started splashing around and drinking cocktails, and Arnold sighed, and watched them having fun, and wished he hadn't been so grumpy with them earlier. Station Officer Steele saw how sad Arnold was, and told him that even if he doesn't want to do something that his friends had planned, he should always give it a try, and Arnold realised that Station Officer Steele was right, and decided to join The Pool Party. Arnold went into his bedroom, and took off his shoes, socks, t-shirt, trousers and boxer shorts, and put on his swimming trunks. Arnold went to join the fire service at The Pool Party, and got in the paddling pool, and everyone had a lovely time at The Pool Party.

Chapter 500: Sheep on the Road

Sam and Elvis were singing along to the radio, and it was Put Your Records On by Corinne Rae Bailey, when they noticed that the gate was broken, so they called Mike to come and fix it. Meanwhile, Norman had a cold, and he had to stay indoors with Woolly, but they decided to play outside. Back at The Cliffs, Trevor was taking Mandy, Sarah and James to school, when they saw Woolly in the road, and Trevor drove his bus onto a crumbling cliff, and they got stuck, so Norman called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor's Bus is stuck on a crumbling cliff" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Cliffs and rescued Trevor's Bus, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone helped fix the gate in The Field.

Chapter 501: Sheepdog Trials

Norman was feeding Woolly, and he decided to pretend to be a shepherd for a day, so he borrowed Radar for his sheepdog. Meanwhile, Elvis had the hiccups, and was trying to get rid of them. Back at The Field, Norman was showing Mandy how good he was at rounding up the sheep, but Radar chased the sheep, towards the gate and onto the road, and into Mike's Van, and knocked it over trapping Mike inside, when Norman saw the van was tipped over, he told Radar to go and get help. Radar ran back to The Floods House, and barked at Helen, and she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman and Mandy are in trouble" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Fields, and rescued Mike, and everyone pretended to be shepherds.

Chapter 502: Sky Lanterns

Mrs Chen's class were making sky lanterns for Chinese New Year, and Norman wanted to fly his lantern now. Meanwhile, Elvis was testing the sticky foam on Bessie, when he got it all over himself. Back at The Mountains, Mrs Chen's class were ready to fly the sky lanterns, when Moose told them that the wind had changed, but Norman accidently caused a forest fire, so Moose called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a Forest Fire" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and put out the fire, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone flew sky lanterns for Chinese New Year.

Chapter 503: Snow Business

It was Christmas Eve, and Sarah, James and Norman were building a snowman. Meanwhile, Elvis was cooking a turkey for tea, but it wouldn't fit in the oven. On the road back from Newtown, Trevor was on his way to The Fire Station for Christmas Dinner, when his bus got stuck in a snowdrift, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "Trevor's Bus is stuck in a snowdrift" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Newtown Road, and rescued Trevor's Bus, and everyone had a lovely Christmas.

Chapter 504: Snowball of Doom

Norman and Derek were watching a snowboarder on Norman's laptop, and they decided to do some snowboarding with Dilys's ironing board. Meanwhile, Elvis was trying to fix a broken water pipe, but he kept making it burst even more. At The Hills, Norman showing off his snowboarding, when he made a huge snowball, and it chased Mike, who was on his way back from Newtown, and he fell into a pothole, and Helen was so worried about him, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax it had sent. "Mike is in trouble" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Hills, and rescued Mike, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had fun snowboarding.

Chapter 505: Space Train

Mrs Chen's class were going to see the Northern Lights, and Arnold wanted to go and see them too, because every year on his birthday, his mother would take him to see the Northern Lights, and she would sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, while they watched the Northern Lights, but Sam told him that he was on night duty. Meanwhile, Elvis wanted to surprise his fiancé by taking him see the Northern Lights, and decided that for their wedding they would have fairylights twinkling in the wedding reception, just like the Northern Lights. Back at The Railway Station, Gareth was getting ready to take Mrs Chen's class to see the Northern Lights, when he accidently set the Pontypandy Flyer on fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "The Pontypandy Flyer is on fire at The Railway Station" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Arnold and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Railway Station, and put out the fire, and everyone went to see the Northern Lights.

Chapter 506: Spot of Bother

The fire service were doing an exercise drill with Penny, but Elvis was too busy cooking a stew and dumplings for tea. Meanwhile, Norman was in a tricky mood and sneaked into The Fire Station, and drew on Elvis's face, making him look like he had Chicken Pox. Outside, Sam and Penny smelt something burning, and realised that The Kitchen was on fire, so they quickly put out the fire, and saw that Elvis had chicken pox, which turned out to be red pen, used by Norman. Sam went to Dilys's Shop, and scolded Norman for playing such a naughty trick, and Norman apologised for being so naughty, and Sam was very pleased with him.

Chapter 507: Spy Games

Norman was making a spy movie with James doing all the stunts, which he didn't want to. Meanwhile, Elvis, Penny, Ellie and Station Officer Steele, were watching Hairspray, and they had a huge like for Zac Efron, but Sam didn't want to watch the film, so he went to see Arnold, who was busy trying on his wedding dress for his wedding to Elvis, and Sam wolf whistled, and said he looked like a princess in that dress. Back at The Garage, Norman was filming the trapped in the villains lair scene, with James tied to a chair, but he accidently shon a glass at some oil cans, and caused a fire, making him trapped, so Norman called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Arnold saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "James is trapped in a garage full of burning oil cans" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Ellie and Arnold put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Garage, and rescued James, and put out the fire, and everyone pretended to be spies.

Chapter 508: Stage Fright

Mrs Chen was organising a play called Pirates of the Caribbean with Sam as Captain Jack Sparrow, Lizzie as Elizabeth Swann, and Elvis as Davy Jones, and she asked Mike to hang the lights, James to be the stagehand, Sarah to make the posters, and Norman and Hannah to design the props for the play. Meanwhile, Elvis was trying to help Sam learn his lines for The Play, when he fell on top of Mrs Chen. Back off stage, Norman and Hannah were arguing about how to design the pirate ship, when it rolled toward the quay, and fell into the sea with them in it, so Mrs Chen called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman and Hannah are drifting out to in a floating pirate ship" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at the quay, and rescued Norman and Hannah and the pirate ship, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone watched The Play.

Chapter 509: Stranded

The fire service were getting ready to have their photo taken with Trevor, taking the photograph with his camera. Meanwhile, Mandy and Norman were going to The Beach, to do some fishing, and Norman wanted to catch more then Mandy. Back at The Fire Station, Arnold was taking ages to get ready for his photo being taken with the rest of the fire service, and was in the bathroom, trying make himself look perfect, and was showering for ages, and came out of the bathroom, wearing a suit, and smelling of perfume, so Station Officer Steele scolded him for changing his uniform, and told him that Trevor would be here to take the photo of the fire service any minute. Back at The Beach, Mandy was still fishing, when she spotted a whale on The Beach, so Charlie called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a whale on The Beach" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Beach, and rescued the whale, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone listened to the whales for the whole day.

Chapter 600: Stuck in the Muck

The children were going on a school trip with Amy their teacher, and they were going hill walking. Meanwhile, Sam and Elvis were helping Bronwyn look for Lion, who was missing. Back at The Hills, The School Bus was driving back from The School Trip, when it swerved off the road and got stuck, and Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James were very scared, because it was dark, and there were lots of scary noises outside, but Amy made them calm down, and they all sang a little song, while they waited for help. Meanwhile, the parents were very worried about the children, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "The School Bus is missing" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Hills, and found The School Bus, and brought the children and Amy back to Pontypandy, and everyone was so glad to see them.

Chapter 601: Telly Trouble

Station Officer Steele was preparing to go on a Talk Show to talk about fire hazards, and the fire service were going to watch him on their television. Meanwhile, Trevor was late going to Bella's Cafe to watch Station Officer Steele on Bella's television, because his bus had broken down. At Bella's Cafe, Bella, Dilys, Norman, Sarah and James were watching Station Officer Steele, when the television exploded, and burst into flames, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "There's a television on fire at Bella's Cafe" said Sam. Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and he and Sam put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Bella's Cafe, and put out the fire, and everyone watched Station Officer Steele.

Chapter 602: The Best Sleepover Ever

Mandy was having a sleepover at her house, and Norman, Sarah and James were invited. Meanwhile, Arnold was on night duty with Sam and Penny, and he was very tired, because he had a very long ballet lesson, and a costume fitting, and he kept falling asleep, so Sam sent him to bed early, even though he was on night duty, and told him that he and Penny would manage without him for one night, so he went off to get ready for bed. Arnold went into The Bathroom, and had a bath, and dried himself, and then went into his bedroom, and put on his pyjamas, and brushed his teeth, and got into bed, and soon fell fast asleep. Back at The Floods House, Norman was making a toasted sandwich in the toaster, when he accidently left it in the toaster too long, and it caused a fire, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Sam. Penny slid down the fireman's pole and she and Sam put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone had a wonderful sleepover.

Chapter 603: The Big Chill

Norman and Mandy were playing in the snow, and they decided to build a snowman, and Norman borrowed his mum's scarf for the snowman. Meanwhile, the fire station's boiler had broken, and Elvis wanted a shower, and couldn't get any hot water, so he was very grumpy. Back at The Floods House, Norman and Mandy were washing Dilys's scarf, because they made it dirty with the coal, and they decided to dry it in the oven, but accidently left it on when they went to have a snowball fight, and it caused a fire, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The Floods House" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and put out the fire, and everyone played in the snow for the whole day.

Chapter 604: The Big Freeze

The fire service were unfreezing the hoses for the cold weather, and Elvis tore his scarf on an icicle. Meanwhile, Norman was trying to keep Woolly warm, so he decided to make him bed, so he could sleep in his bedroom, so he borrowed a blue blanket and his nan's old electric blanket, and then he went outside to play in the snow. At Bella's Cafe, Norman borrowed Bella's tablecloth, and took Woolly, who had been sleeping in Rosa's basket back to the shop, and when he went up to his bedroom, he saw that Woolly's bed was on fire, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and put out the fire, and everyone had a warm night sleep.

Chapter 605: The Break Up

Elvis and Mike were preparing for a concert, but they kept arguing about which song to sing at The Concert, so they decided to break up their band, and go solo instead. Meanwhile, Mike was holding auditions for a new band member, but none of them who auditioned were very good. At The Theatre, Elvis decided to do fire juggling instead, and when he had finished, he went back to The Fire Station to do his shift, and then it was Mike's turn, and he had made a guitar machine, but when it started to play, it accidently set fire to the stage, so Mike called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "Mike's Guitar Machine has set fire to The Stage" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Ellie and Arnold put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Theatre, and put out the fire, and everyone watched The Concert.

Chapter 606: The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces

Sam was doing a safety check at Dilys's Shop, and she told him that someone has been stealing the liquorice shoelaces from The Shop. Meanwhile, Norman was looking for his water pistol, and found it in The Shop, and Dilys accused him of taking the liquorice shoelaces, and banned his pocket money, so he decided to pretend to be a detective to find out, who did take the liquorice shoelaces. At Bella's Cafe, Sam was doing a safety check at Bella's Cafe, and he found her covered in white sticky stuff. Back at Dilys's Shop, Dilys was taking a nap when she accidently dropped some new-papers on the heater, and it caused a fire, and she realised that she was trapped in the burning building, when she woke up from her nap, and Norman and Mandy heard her call for help, and saw that there was a fire, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax it. "There's a fire at Dilys's Shop" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and rescued Dilys, and put out the fire, and everyone pretended to be detectives, and solved the case of the liquorice shoelaces.

Chapter 607: The Great Fire of Pontypandy

The fire service were preparing for Arnold and Elvis's Wedding, and everyone was invited. Meanwhile, Ellie and Penny were at Newtown's Shopping Centre to buy some bridesmaid dresses, because they were going to be Arnold's bridesmaids, along with Arnold's sister Amy. Ellie brought a purple bridesmaid dress, and Penny brought a blue bridesmaid dress. At The Fire Station, Arnold was having his hair and make up done, and was already wearing his wedding dress, and Sam wished he could go to The Wedding, but he was on duty, so had to miss The Wedding, but Elvis told him that Trevor was filming the wedding with his video camera, so he will be able to see it on video on the television. The Wedding Car took Arnold and his bridesmaids to The Church, where they were having The Wedding. At The Church, the wedding guests arrived for The Wedding, there was Arnold's mum, his dad, his grandma, his grandad, his auntie, his uncle, his cousin and his niece and nephew, and there was also Elvis's mum, his dad, his brother, his grandma, his grandad, his auntie, his uncle and his cousin, and soon the organ began to play The Wedding Music, and Arnold walked down the aisle in his wedding dress with a vail, covering his face and a silver tiara, and Ellie and Penny followed behind him, wearing their bridesmaid dresses, and were holding red roses in their hands, but Amy accidently knocked over a candle, and caused a fire, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax it had sent. "There's a fire at Elvis and Arnold's Wedding" said Station Officer Steele. Sam slid down the fireman's pole and put on his firefighter and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. He arrived at The Wedding, and put out the fire. Arnold and Elvis said their wedding vows, and became husband and husband, and everyone enjoyed The Wedding Party, after The Wedding.

Chapter 608: The Great Guinea Pig Rescue

The fire service had some new fire equipment for emergencies, and were doing their first test with them. Meanwhile, Sarah and James had a new pet guinea pig called Norris, but they accidently left the cage door open, and he went missing. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was messing around with the new fire equipment, and Station Officer Steele told him to stop messing about at once. Back at The Whole-fish Cafe, Sarah and James were looking for Norris, when they found him in The Basement, and he chewed the cables, and caused a fire, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "There's a fire at The Whole-fish Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Whole-fish Cafe, and put out the fire, and everyone played with Norris.

Chapter 609: The Great Inventor

Sam was entering an Invention Competition, and had invented a robotic dustbin called MOP for The Competition. Meanwhile, Dilys was ironing Norman's clothes, when Norman decided to go for walk in The Town, and came across a robotic dustbin, and started messing around with it, and it went out of control. Back at The Fire Station, Sam had invented another invention, which was a robotic dog called Rusty. Back at Dilys's Shop, MOP was stealing food from Dilys and Bella, and Dilys accidently left the iron on the ironing board, while chasing after MOP, and caused a fire, so Bella called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "There's an ironing board on fire at Price's General Store" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Dilys's Shop, and put out the fire, and Sam won The Inventions Competition, and everyone was pleased about that.

Chapter 700: The Great Party Panic

Sarah was organising a Storytelling Party for her friends, and she wasgoing to tell them Fairytale Stories at The Party, so she asked James to draw some pictures of fairytale character, for each fairytale story. Meanwhile, Elvis was making jam tarts for the children to eat at The Storytelling Party, and when they were cooked, Sam asked Penny to drop them off at The Whole-fish Cafe. Back at The Whole-fish Cafe, Sarah was telling her friends a fairytale story called Snow White, with James holding the picture of Snow White, but he accidently dropped the picture on a candle, and caused a fire and the flames, trapped Sarah and her friends, so Penny called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "There's a fire at The Storytelling Party" said the computerized screen. Sam and Elvis put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Storytelling Party, and rescued Sarah and her friends, and put out the fire, and everyone listened to fairytale stories all evening.

Chapter 701: The Kite

Sam was ordering his lunch from Bella's Cafe, when she told him that she had run out of bread, and the phone wasn't working. Meanwhile, Sarah and James were flying their kite in The Park, when Norman came skateboarding past. On The Newtown Road, Trevor was driving along in his bus, when a telegraph pole fell down on the road, and he nearly drove into it, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a telegraph pole down on The Newtown Road" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Newtown Road, and moved the telegraph pole, and everyone flew kites for the rest of the day.

Chapter 702: The New Hero Next Door

The fire service were rescuing Lion from The Whole-fish Cafe Roof, and Charlie wished he could be a hero, just like Sam. Meanwhile, Norman decided to make a superhero movie with Mandy, Sarah and James, so he borrowed Dily's shower curtain, and some red and yellow underpants for his superhero costume. Back at The Whole-fish Cafe, Norman was making his superhero movie, with Mandy filming with her video camera, Sarah playing the one in trouble, and James playing the villain, but while they were making the movie, Charlie heard Sarah calling for help, and thought she was in trouble, but didn't realise that she was acting in the movie, so he crashed his boat, and fell overboard, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Charlie is hurt on The Beach" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at The Beach, and rescued Charlie, and everyone watched the superhero movie.

Chapter 703: The One That Got Away

Norman was going fishing with Sarah and James, so he borrowed some fish fingers from his mum's freezer, so he could catch more fish than Sarah and James. Meanwhile, Elvis and Arnold were on their honeymoon in Spain, so it was just Sam and Penny, and they hoped that Norman wouldn't get himself into trouble today. Back at sea, Norman was desperate to sail Charlie's Boat, but when he did the boat crashed into some rocks and he, Sarah and James got stranded, so Tom called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman, Sarah and James are stranded in Charlie's Boat" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at sea, and rescued Norman, Sarah and James, and everyone went fishing for the rest of the day.

Chapter 704: The Pioneers Go Wild

The children were learning about Bush-crafts with Tom and Moose, and staying overnight in a log cabin. Meanwhile, Elvis had some wonderful news to tell the fire service, and Sam, Penny and Ellie asked him what was the wonderful news, and Elvis told them that Arnold was pregnant, and he and Arnold were going become parents with their first child, and they were so happy for him, and gave him a hug. Back at The Forest, Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James were getting ready for bed, and soon they fell fast asleep. The next day at The Fire Station, Elvis was really excited because the baby might come today, and if it did he would have to take Arnold to hospital. Back at The Forest, Tom and Moose were arguing about how to teach the children about Bushcrafts, and accidently knocked their creation into the campfire, and caused a forest fire, so Tom called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked the fax. "There's a Forest Fire" said Sam. Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Forest, and put out the fire, and drove back to The Fire Station. When they got back to The Fire Station, they found Arnold on the floor clutching his tummy and whimpering, so they asked him what was wrong, and he told them that he had gone into labour, and was having the baby now. Elvis drove Arnold to The Hospital, and the nurses took him to The Baby Ward on a trolley. In The Baby Ward, the midwife told Arnold to push the baby out with her help. Elvis held his husband's hand, as Arnold screamed and wailed, as he pushed the baby out, and the midwife told him to give one more push, and the baby would be out. Arnold gave one more big push, and out came a beautiful wailing baby girl. The midwife weighed the baby girl, and dressed her in a little pink sleeping suit, and passed her back to Arnold. Arnold held his new baby daughter in his arms, and Elvis leaned over, and kissed her on her little head, and they decided to call her Amelia. Arnold gently put Amelia in her cot at the end of his bed, and then laid back and fell fast asleep. The next day, Arnold was woke up by the sound of baby crying, and realised that Amelia needed feeding, so he got out of bed, and fed her her bottle, and the midwife told him that he could go home today, so he changed out of his hospital nightie, and put on his jeans and t-shirt and got his things together. Elvis took Arnold and Amelia back to The Fire Station, and Sam, Penny and Ellie cooed at Amelia, and held Amelia in their arms, and everyone was so happy for Amelia.

Chapter 705: The Pontypandy Cup

The fire service were doing an ocean rescue drill at sea. Meanwhile, the children were entering a Go Kart Race, and Mike and Joe decided to enter The Race as well. Back at sea, Arnold was on baby leave, so Elvis was helping him look after Amelia, their baby daughter, so it was just Sam and Penny helping Ben today. Back at the quay, Mike and Joe were racing their go karts, but Joe's Hovercraft went off the quay, and into the sea, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Joe is heading out to sea in a high powered hovercraft" said Sam. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at the quay, and rescued Joe, and everyone watched The Go kart Race.

Chapter 706: The Pontypandy Pioneers

The children were going on an Adventure Day with Trevor, and Norman wanted to be the leader. Meanwhile, Elvis was looking after his baby daughter Amelia, while Arnold was shopping in Newtown's Shopping Centre, because he needed some more baby food. Back at The Mountain Rescue Centre, Trevor was showing the children how to ride the zip wire, but he got stuck halfway, so Norman called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looking at the fax. "Trevor is stuck on a zip wire at The Mountain Rescue Centre" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The mountain Rescue centre, and rescued Trevor, and everyone had a wonderful Adventure Day.

Chapter 707: The Pontypandy Polar Bear

The fire service were testing their new remote control quad-copter Saturn, and they decided to play a game of hide and seek to test it out. Meanwhile, Sarah decided to enter The Newspaper Competition, so she and James decided to photograph a polar bear. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was trying to find a hiding place that was far away, so Sam and Penny couldn't find him so easily. At The Mountains, Sarah and James were trying to photograph a polar bear, when a snowstorm trapped them in a cave, and Bronwyn and Charlie were so worried about them, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Sarah and James are lost in the snow" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and found Sarah and James, and brought them back to Bronwyn and Charlie, and everyone took pictures of wild animals for the rest of the day.

Chapter 708: The Pontypandyness Monster

The fire service were doing team building exercises, and they were making a human pyramaid. Meanwhile, Sarah wanted to help her grandad on his railway, so she made up a story about The Pontypandyness Monster. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis wanted to go and see The Pontypandyness Monster, so Station Officer Steele let him go to The Mountain Activity Centre, to see The Pontypandyness Monster. Back at The Mountain Activity Centre, everyone was so excited about seeing The Pontypandyness Monster, that they didn't realise that the jetty was unsafe, and it broke, and floated down the lake, and they got stranded, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "A group of Pontypandy citizens are standed on a floating jetty at The Pountain Activity Centre" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountain Activity Centre, and rescued everyone, and everyone saw The Pontypandyness Monster.

Chapter 709: The Prince In Pontypandy

The fire service were getting ready for a royal visit from The Prince and Princess, and everyone was looking forward to it. Meanwhile, the children were on a nature trip with Tom and Moose, and the children were looking forward to Arnold's Ballet Performance with his ballet class later, but The Bridge was out of action, so they had to find another way across The Ravine. Back at The Fire Station, Arnold was worrying about his ballet performance with his ballet class, and kept practising his ballet steps, because, he wanted them to be perfect for The Prince and Princess, and he was also worried about Amelia his baby daughter being left on her own, while he was performing, and Ellie and Elvis told him to focus on his job. Back at The Forest, Tom and Moose had built a rope bridge across The Ravine, and the children crossed it carefully to Moose, but when it was Tom's turn to cross the rope bridge, a sheep came along and chewed The Rope Bridge, and Tom fell into the ravine, and hurt his shoulder, so Moose called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a mountain flashing. "Tom is stuck on a rocky ledge and has injured his shoulder" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Ellie and Arnold put on their mountain rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Forest, and rescued Tom with help from The Prince and Wallaby 2. At The Quay, Arnold's ballet class were getting ready for their ballet performance, and were putting on their tights and tutus, and they were just slipping on their ballet shoes, when Arnold arrived to get changed for The Ballet Performance, and he had his baby daughter Amelia with him. Arnold put Amelia in her baby chair, and he had just taken his shoes and socks off, when Amelia spat out her dummy, and started crying for her bottle, and Arnold sighed, and had feed her before he could finish getting changed, and when she had quieten down Arnold quickly took his t-shirt, trousers and boxer shorts, and put on his tights and tutu, and slipped on his ballet shoes. Madame Rose poked her head around The Dressing Room door, and told her ballet class, that it was nearly time for The Ballet Performance, and Arnold's Ballet Class rushed out of the dressing room, but Arnold had take Amelia with him. Madame Rose went on the stage, and announced her ballet class, and then rushed backstage. Arnold's Ballet Class ran daintily on stage with their arms held gracefully above their heads, but they were waiting for Arnold to arrive on stage, but he was still backstage with Amelia, because he still needed someone to hold her, while he was performing. Madame Rose offered to hold Amelia, while he was performing, and Arnold passed her to her, and ran daintily on stage, with his arms above his head, to join his ballet class. Madame Rose switched on the CD player to play the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, and her ballet class began to dance. Arnold's Ballet Class pirouetted, leapt, jumped and arabesques, and they finished their routine with brilliant grande jatte, and The Prince and Princess said that they were the best ballet dancers ever, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Chapter 800: The Return of Norman Man

Norman and James were pretending to be Superheroes, and were looking for someone to rescue. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele was doing station checks for Chief Fire Officer Boyce, and Elvis was trying to help him but he ended up making a mess of things. Meanwhile, the children were on a Pioneers Trip, and they were going to The Mountain Rescue Centre, but Norman and James were still pretending to be Superheroes, and they accidently knocked The Pontypandy Flyer's lever, and made it go backwards onto a viaduct, and they tried to use a jet-pack to get off the viaduct, but it set The Pontypandy Flyer on fire, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman and James are trapped on The Viaduct in The Pontypandy Flyer, which is on fire" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountain Rescue Centre, and rescued Norman and James, and put out the fire with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone played at being Superheroes for the whole day.

Chapter 801: The Treasure of Captain Jack Sparrow

Sam was telling the children the story of Captain Jack Sparrow's treasure, and Norman was desperate to find it, so Professor Pickles offered to take him on a treasure hunt this afternoon. Meanwhile, Elvis and Arnold were pretending to be pirates, and Penny and Ellie thought they were being silly, and decided to pretend to be princesses instead. At The Ruins, Norman and Professor Pickles were looking for Captain Jack Sparrow's treasure, when they fell down a big hole, so Norman's friends called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of a big hole flashing. "Norman and Professor Pickles have fallen down a big hole" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Arnold and Ellie put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Venus. They arrived at The Ruins, and rescued Norman and Professor Pickles, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone pretended to be Pirates for the rest of the day.

Chapter 802: The Treasure Trap

The fire service were testing the new fog horn at The Lighthouse for Ben, because it was going to get foggy later. Meanwhile, Norman and Ellie were having a romantic picnic on Pontypandy Island, when they heard a strange noise, and they thought it was the horn off a pirate ship, and they worried that pirates were coming to get them, so they decided to find somewhere else to have their picnic. Back at The Lighthouse, Elvis had made Sam and Ben two cups of tea, and was carrying them on a tray, but he tripped on the last step of The Lighthouse, and spilled it down himself. Back at Pontypandy Island, Norman and Ellie had found another place to have their picnic, and were sharing a lemon cake, when it started to get foggy, and they decided to go back home, but they couldn't find the boat they sailed in, and when they tried to find it, they realised that they ankle deep in water, and Charlie and James were so worried about them, so they called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman and Ellie are lost in the fog" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at Pontypandy Island, and rescued Norman and Ellie, and everyone had a lovely picnic.

Chapter 803: The Why Files

Norman and Hannah were pretending to be private investigators called The Why Files, and they had their first case The Case of The Moon Men. Arnold wanted to help them solve The Case of The Moon Men, because he was crazy about aliens, but Ellie was so sure, because she thought it was bit dangerous going out, when it was getting dark. Meanwhile, Professor Pickles, Mrs Chen, Gareth, and Bronwyn were getting ready to go star gazing, and they decided to take a boat out to sea to go and look at the stars. Back at The Cliffs, Norman, Hannah, Arnold and Ellie were looking for clues, when they saw four strange people on The Beach, and Norman wanted go down onto the beach, to see what was going on, but Arnold and Ellie stopped him, and said it was dangerous to be near The Cliffs. Ellie and Arnold absailed down The Cliffs to The Beach, and helped Norman and Hannah down The Cliffs onto The Beach. Meanwhile, Professor Pickles, Mrs Chen, Gareth and Bronwyn had taken The Skiff out to sea, and Professor Pickles had brought his telescope with him. Back at The Beach, Norman, Hannah, Arnold and Ellie were following the four strange people, using a bush as a disguise, when they heard voices coming from the sea, and they saw Professor Pickles, Mrs Chen, Gareth and Bronwyn, in The Skiff, heading out to sea, and they realised that the sea was too choppy, and saw them capsize their boat, and fall into the sea, so Arnold and Ellie called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of The Sea flashing. "Professor Pickles, Mrs Chen, Gareth and Bronwyn have capsized their boat while star gazing" said the computerized screen. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at sea, and rescued Professor Pickles, Mrs Chen, Gareth and Bronwyn, and everyone had fun star gazing.

Chapter 804: The Wishing Well

The fire service were going to Newtown to fetch Station Officer Steele's Reward Medal. Meanwhile, Norman, Sarah and James were picking strawberries for Bella's Strawberry Flan, but Norman decided to eat them rather then pick them. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis accidently lost Station Officer Steele's reward medal, and Sam was worried that Station Officer Steele will be angry, when he found out Elvis had lost his reward medal. Back at The Strawberry Field, Norman was playing football near an old well, when the ball went into the well, and when Norman tried to get the ball, he fell into the well, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman has fallen into a well at Pandy Lane Farm" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Pandy Lane Farm, and rescued Norman, and everyone had a slice of strawberry flan.

Chapter 805: The Wrong Smell

Penny was going on a hike with Helen, and they going to The Well path and to Tall Hill. Meanwhile, Elvis was trying to show Radar roll over, but Radar just stared at him. Back at The Well Path and Tall Hill, Penny and Helen walking along The Path, when Penny fell and hurt her ankle, and Helen saw that it was foggy, and they couldn't call for help, and Mike was so worried about Helen, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Penny and Helen are missing" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Well path and Tall Hill, and found Penny and Helen, with help from Tom and The Mountain Rescue 4x4, and everyone went hiking for the rest of the day.

Chapter 806: Thief in Pontypandy

Sam was on his way to work, but he was late, because he had lost his watch, and Dilys told him that she had lost her earrings, and she thought Norman had taken them, because he loved to borrow things. At The Fire Station, Sam apologised to Station Officer Steele for being late, and he told him that he had lost his medal. Back at Bella's Cafe, Dilys was talking to Bella, and she told her that she had lost her necklace, and Dilys wondered if she should call the police, when she heard a scream and realised that Bella's Chimney was on fire, so Sarah and James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "There's a chimney fire at Bella's Cafe" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Bella's Cafe, and put out the fire, and everyone got their lost things back.

Chapter 807: To Outfox a Fox

Tom and Moose were having lunch in The Whole-fish Cafe, when Norman and Mandy came in to buy some fizzy pop, and they told them that they were looking for a fox, so they offered to help them. Meanwhile, Elvis was having a driving test with Chief Officer Boyce, and he had some earl grey tea with him. At The Floods House, Tom and Moose had made a leaf hide, and had laid out a piece of bacon in a frying pan, when Mike spotted the bacon in the frying pan, and wanted to eat it. so Norman and Mandy asked him, if he would like to help them look for a fox, and soon they came to a foxhole, and Tom and Moose went down the foxhole to see if there was a fox down there, but they got stuck, so Mike called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Tom and Moose are stuck down a foxhole" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Foxhole, and rescued Tom and Moose, and everyone looked for a fox.

Chapter 808: Towering Inferno

The fire service were getting ready for a trapped in a tower rescue drill, with a dummy wearing a blue wig and The Training Tower. Meanwhile, the children were playing hide and seek, and it was Sarah and James's turn to find Norman and Mandy, but they hid in two unsafe places, Mandy hid in Charlie's Boat, and Norman hid in The Training Tower at The Fire Station. Meanwhile, the fire service were having lunch, when they heard a call for help, and they rushed outside, and saw Norman trapped in The Training Tower. Sam rescued Norman, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and Norman apologised for hiding in an unsafe place, and everyone played hide and seek for the rest of the day.

Chapter 809: Treasure Hunt

Sam had a new metal detector, and was showing Sarah and James how it works. Meanwhile, Elvis was building shelfs to hold some china plates, and hammering the last nail to the wall. At Dilys's Shop, Norman was juggling tomatoes, and he got bored, so he dropped them on the floor, and decided to pretend to be a knight instead, but when he went back outside, he slipped on the tomato juice, and got a saucepan he was using for a helmet stuck on his head, so Sam used washing up liquid to get the saucepan off his head. Back at The Park, Sarah and James were helping Bella find her keys, when they accidently hit a water pipe, and made it burst, so James called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a burst water pipe at The Park" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Park, and fixed the burst water pipe, and everyone had a go with the metal detector.

Chapter 900: Treehouse Trouble

The fire service were doing a treetops rescue drill with Tom, and with some new treetops equipment. Meanwhile, the children were building a tree-house with Mike, and Norman wanted to be the first one in the tree-house. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis was messing about on the zip line, and he got stuck. Back at The Mountains, the children were enjoying the view from The Tree-house, when the bracing broke, and they got stuck, so Gareth called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "The Pontypandy Pioneers are stuck in The Tree-house" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and rescued The Pontypandy Pioneers, and everyone had fun in The Tree-house.

Chapter 901: Trevor's Boot Sale

Trevor was organising a Boot Sale, and was collecting bits and bobs that people didn't want any-more. Meanwhile, Sarah and James had some new roller skates, and Norman was jealous because he wanted some roller skates as well, so he got rid of his chemistry set to get some. At The Rubbish Dump, Trevor was still looking for some more things for The Boot Sale, when an old cooker fell on top of him, trapping his legs, and he burst a can of Household Cleaners and Sodium Hypo-chlorite open, so he couldn't breath, so Norman called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Trevor is trapped at The Rubbish Dump and suffering from toxic fumes" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Rubbish Dump, and rescued Trevor, and everyone had fun at The Boot Sale.

Chapter 902: Trevor's Training

Trevor was training to be a firefighter with Sam, and Station Officer Steele wanted them to unblock a blocked drain. Meanwhile, Elvis was making instant mashed potato for tea, and was making a huge mess. At Bella's Cafe, Trevor was trying to unblock The Drain, when he fell down it, so Sam had to rescue him. Meanwhile, Norman was messing about on Bella's Window, when The Window trapped him, so Sam and Trevor rescued him, and everyone had lunch at Bella's Cafe.

Chapter 903: Trouble and Squeak

Norman was looking The School Mouse Squeaky for the holidays, when it escaped. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele was playing golf, when he hurt his leg, so Sam let him borrow the grabber to reach for things. At Bella's Cafe, Bella was feeding Rosa, when she saw a mouse, and she screamed, and Rosa started to chase Squeaky around The Cafe, and they both got stuck in Bella's Chimney, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Rosa and Squeaky are stuck in Bella's Chimney" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Bella's Cafe, and rescued Rosa and Squeaky, and everyone had fun playing with Squeaky.

Chapter 904: Troubled Waters

It was Station Officer Steele's Day Off, and he was invited to go sailing along The River with Gareth, so he asked Arnold to be in charge for the day. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele and Gareth were getting ready to go sailing, and Moose told them to be careful because the current of The River might get strong later, but Station Officer Steele told him that he knew all about sailing. Back at The Fire Station, Arnold was bossing Elvis and Penny around, and they got annoyed and stormed off. Back at The River, Station Officer Steele and Gareth were having fun sailing, when the current got too strong, and they found themselves hanging over the edge of The Waterfall, and Moose was so worried about them, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Station Officer Steele and Gareth are missing" said Sam. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The River, and rescued Station Officer Steele and Gareth, and everyone had fun sailing.

Chapter 905: Turtle Hunt

Sam and Ben were fitting a special camera to a Leatherback Sea Turtle, and Mandy was desperate to see it. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele was feeling sick, and he told Sam that it was the chicken pasta that Elvis had made for lunch. Back at The Quay, Norman and Mandy decided to take a boat out to go on a turtle hunt, when the sea whipped up, and they got lost, so Ben called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "Norman and Mandy are lost at sea" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at The Quay, and rescued Norman and Mandy, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone went on a turtle hunt for the rest of the day.

Chapter 906: Twist of Fate

Norman and Mandy were going Potholing with Station Officer Steele, and Norman had turkey sandwiches to eat. Meanwhile, Elvis, was messing around with Penny's Grease Gun, and got covered in grease. Back at The Caves, Station Officer Steele was showing Norman and Mandy The Caves, when they got trapped by a rock fall, and Dilys was so worried about Norman, so she called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Norman has not come home yet" said Sam. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Caves, and rescued Norman, Mandy and Station Officer Steele, and everyone had fun potholing.

Chapter 907: Twitchers in Trouble

Norman and Mandy were going for a walk with Tom, and he told them about Bush Fires, and they decided to pretend to be trackers like him. Meanwhile, Trevor was going on a date with Dilys, and was taking her birdwatching, but when he came to pick her up he found her wearing a purple dress and a purple fur coat for the date. Back at The Fields, Norman was thirsty, so he had a drink of lemonade, but he accidently left the lemonade bottle in the sun, and caused a bush fire, and Tom saw it, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "There's a bush fire at The Fields" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Fields, and put out the fire, with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had fun birdwatching.

Chapter 908: Twitching the Night Away

Norman was going birdwatching with Trevor, and he wanted to eat his sandwiches before lunch. Meanwhile, Elvis was getting ready to go on a TV Show, and practising his singing, while he was polishing Jupiter, but Station Officer Steele told him to stop singing, and get on with his job. Back at The Forest, Trevor and Norman looking for a rare bird, when it started to rain, and some lightning hit some trees, and caused a Forest Fire, so Trevor called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a Forest Fire" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Forest, and put out the fire with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone watched Elvis sing on television.

Chapter 909: Up Up And Away

The children were flying kites in The Park, and Mandy wanted to fly to Pontypandy Mountain. Meanwhile, Sam was at Dilys's Shop because Dilys's Phone had caught fire. Back at The Park, Joe had made Mandy a hot air balloon called Cloud Scraper to fly her to Pontypandy Mountain, but Lambykins chewed the ropes, and ended up taking off in Cloud Scraper, so Hannah called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "Lambykins has taken off in Joe's Cloud Scraper" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Park, and rescued Lambykins with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone had a balloon ride.

Chapter 1000: Wally Wizzo

Norman was making a wizard movie with him as Wally Wizzo the Wizard, and Mandy, Sarah and James were helping him. Meanwhile, Elvis was dancing to some Dance Party Music, and Station Officer Steele told him to turn it down, because it was too loud. Back at The River, Norman was filming the flying scene, and was racing really fast on the zip wire, and ended up hanging upside down over a waterfall, so Mandy, Sarah and James called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a of a waterfall flashing. "Norman is hanging from a zip wire over a waterfall" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their mountain rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Waterfall, and rescued Norman with help from Tom and Wallaby 2, and everyone had fun pretending to be Wizards.

Chapter 2000: Water Tower Inferno

It was the day of The New Railway Station Opening, and Sarah and James were helping their grandad decorate The Station for the opening. Meanwhile, Elvis accidently scratched Jupiter's face, and was trying to get rid of the scratch with yellow paint. Back at The New Railway Station, everyone had come to The Opening of The New Railway Station, but then Lily spotted smoke coming from The Water Tower, and saw that some coal had set fire to some boxes by The Water Tower, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked at the fax. "There's a fire at The New Railway Station" said Station Officer Steele. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The New Railway Station, and put out the fire, and everyone enjoyed the opening.

Chapter 3000: Whale Watch

Charlie was taking Bronwyn Whale Watching, and they invited Ben to come along too. Meanwhile, Sam was looking after Sarah and James and wanted to show them around The Fire Station, but they were too busy playing video games. Back at sea, Charlie, Bronwyn and Ben were getting a bit carried away whale watching, that they didn't realise that they'd gone too far out to sea, until it was getting dark, and then they realised that they were lost at sea, and Gareth was so worried about them, so he called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "Charlie, Bronwyn and Ben are lost at sea" said Sam. Sam, Elvis and Penny put on their ocean rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Neptune. They arrived at sea, and rescued Charlie, Bronwyn and Ben with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone went Whale Watching for the rest of the day.

Chapter 4000: What Goes Up

It was Fire Service Week, and the fire service were giving free balloon rides to everyone in a hot air balloon that looked like a fire engine. Meanwhile, Norman was playing with a cap gun, and delivering leaflets for Dilys. Back at The Fire Station, Trevor was checking The Hot Air Balloon, when Norman came up behind him, and made him jump with his cap gun, and The Hot Air Balloon flew across Pontypandy, with him in the basket, and he got stuck on The Church Steeple, so Sam called The Fire Station. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax it. "Trevor is stuck on a steeple" said Station Officer Steele. Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on his firefighter helmet and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. He arrived at The Church, and rescued Trevor, and everyone enjoyed the balloon ride.

Chapter 5000: Wheel of Fire

Gareth was organising a Fireworks Display at The Railway Station, and Charlie offered to help him. Meanwhile, Sam was teaching the children about Firework Safety, and he gave them leaflets to take with them. Back at The Railway Station, it was time for The Fireworks Display to begin, but Charlie forgot that he nailed The Catherine Wheel on the door of Bessie's Shed too tight, and it caused a fire, so Bronwyn called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Station Officer Steele looked the fax. "The Storage Shed is on fire at The Railway Station" said Station Officer Steele. Sam and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Railway Station, and put out the fire, and everyone enjoyed The Fireworks Display.

Chapter 6000: When Fools Rush In

Station Officer had a new metal dectector, and wanted to use it to find some old coins. Meanwhile, it was Bronwyn's birthday, and Sarah and Charlie got her new necklace and jumper, and James wanted to get something special for her too. Back at The Fire Station, Elvis decided to bure his money box to help Station Officer Steele. At The Beach, James had borrowed Station Officer Steele's metal dectector to look for something for his mum's birthday, but all he found was a tin can, and he accidently caused a rockfall which landed on top of him, so Station Officer Steele called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked at the fax. "James is trapped under a rockfall on The Beach" said Sam. Sam, Elvis and Penny slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Beach, and rescued James, and everyone went looking for buried treasure.

Chapter 7000: Who Let the Cat Out

Sam had rescued a cat from a drain, and Lizzie had come over to give the cat a check up, but Hannah told her that she was going to Mandy's House to watch a movie, and she didn't want to be late, so Lizzie dropped her off, and went off to The Farm to deliver calf, and had to leave the cat with Hannah. At The Fire Station, Sam was feeling a bit smelly from The Drain, so Arnold let him use some of his lemon perfume to get rid of the smell. Back at The Floods House, Norman, Mandy and Hannah were watching Camp Rock, when they smelt a funny smell, so Mandy lit on her mum's scented candles, but Norman accidently let the cat out of it's cat carrier, and it knocked over the candle, and caused a fire trapping Norman, Mandy and Hannah inside the house, so Mandy called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "There's a fire at The Floods House and Norman, Mandy and Hannah are trapped" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny, Ellie and Arnold put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Floods House, and rescued Norman, Mandy and Hannah, and put out the fire, and everyone looked after the cat.

Chapter 8000: Wicker Bear

The children were making a wicker bear with Tom and Moose in The Mountains. Meanwhile, Sam was looking after James, because he had a cold, and he decided to play The Bendy Wire Game. Back at Pontypandy Mountain, the children had finished making The Wicker Bear, and were having their photo taken with it, but it fell into the campfire, and caused a fire, so Moose called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw a picture of flames of fire flashing. "There's a fire at Pontypandy Mountain" said the computerized screen. Sam and Penny put on their firefighter uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at Pontypandy Mountain, and put on the fire, and everyone made a wicker bear together.

Chapter 9000: Wild Cheese Chase

It was the day of The Pontypandy Cheese Roll Challenge, and Penny was taking part in it. Meanwhile, Elvis had made some sausage rolls for tea, but Radar kept eating them. Back at The Mountains, Norman wanted to take part in The Pontypandy Cheese Roll Challenge, and he borrowed the cheese, but ended up lost in The Mountains, so Station Officer Steele called Fireman Sam. The fax machine beeped and Sam looked the fax. "Norman is lost in The Mountains" said Sam. Sam and Elvis slid down the fireman's pole and put on their firefighter helmets and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Mountains, and rescued Norman with help from Tom and Wallaby 1, and everyone watched The Pontypandy Cheese Roll Challenge.

Chapter 12000: Wrong Turn Dilys

Hannah was having a birthday party for her fifteenth birthday, and everyone was invited. Meanwhile, Norman was waiting for his mum to drive him to The Party, and he had got Hannah a lovely musical jewellery box for her birthday present, but Dilys was taking ages talking to her sister on the phone. At The Party Place Sarah, James and Mandy had arrived for The Party, but there no sign of Norman, and they were wearing the best party clothes, Mandy and Sarah were wearing party dresses, and James was wearing a party suit. Back at Dilys's Shop, Dilys was finally ready to take Norman to The Party, and she decided to take a shortcut to get to The Party quick, but ended up driving over a ravine, and into a tree, so she called Fireman Sam. The computerized screen beeped and Station Officer Steele saw pictures of a tree and a car flashing. "Norman, Dilys and their car are stuck in a tree" said the computerized screen. Sam, Elvis, Penny and Ellie put on their mountain rescue uniforms and raced to the rescue in Jupiter. They arrived at The Tree, and rescued Norman, Dilys and their car with help from Tom and Wallaby 2 and Phoenix, and everyone had fun at the party.


End file.
